


Embrace Happiness

by Bestbuds55



Series: Embrace (Maylor) [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shaving, Smile Era, Spanking, early years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roger can't see well and is light sensitive. Brian is a cuddly mother hen. They mesh together in the right way. AKA, Roger just needs someone to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im bringing this story over from Wattpad, because I can:) I already have 5 chapters posted over there, and will definitely get them up to date here.

Trying to embrace happiness is a weird thought for a student who didn't have an extra penny to his name after paying rent. London was an expensive place to live and jobs were hard to come by. Though he had a secure job as a bus boy at the moment, there never seemed to be enough of that hard earned cash to go around. He had just been 4 days late on his rent because he had been sick and missed a shift at work. That hadn't been something he could afford but when Roger showed up sick as shit they had turned him away at the door. Not good.

Still, he had passed by a conversation on the street while walking to the library and those words had been the ones he heard. It had fucked him up a little bit. Was he happy the way things were?

Dentistry really wasn't working out for him at although, he hadn't had high hopes for it in the first place. His sight kept having moments where everything was foggy and it made writing notes and even reading harder then it should be. Some days life felt impossible. He couldn't afford glasses and an eye exam would just tell him something wrong because of how it kept fading in and out. It had always been bad, but never this bad. Roger had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to just wake up and not be able to see properly and get all these headaches when he saw lights.

On top of it all, he'd snapped one of his drum sticks while drunk over the weekend. It was the final thing that bothered him the most; Roger knew very well that he wasn't going to be able to afford new ones for at least two weeks. Even then, he was going to have to cut his regular meals in half and skip at least one of them a day. He barely ate anymore as it was, and had given up smoking months ago without being able to purchase his own. It was probably better for him this way anyways. The smoking thing, not eating. 

The drum stick problem wasn't good considering, he had just joined a band a few weeks ago. Smile was going to find a new drummer and leave him behind. That thought sucked, it had taken him half a year of being in London to find a group that he even liked and he had nailed his addition pretty hard. It had given him hope toward the future and being able to just go and play his music for others. Everything seemed so hard at this moment, his rent was too fucking expensive. How could he even hope to be happy like this? 

He should probably start looking for a roommate; there had to be someone on campus ready to get out of their parents house and into the real world. Roger snorted at the last thought, that would practical be conning someone into living with him. It sounded perfect.

The library was a quiet place to study and was calming to just sit in from the day to day basis. It was already 9 pm as well, so there was really only a handle full of people left in the building. Thank god for it being open 24 hours, because Roger needed all concentration to be able to read and other people making noise in the background really didn't work for him. Also, the building was always pleasantly warm even in the dead of winter like it was. It was perfect.

Or, it would be if Roger hadn't looked up to pick out a book and been shrouded in haze black spots. He had pretty bad vision as it was, but the spots tended to appear when he got too stressed out. He stood still and waited for it to end as his head pounded like he had decided to down a cup of vodka before bed. Roger swallowed the whine that tried to escape his throat; he wasn't a whim and he also didn't want anyone to hear him like that. It ached and if he had food in his stomach, it probably would have left him.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, but the voice was at least familiar. It was that Brian fellow from the band he was in. The large hand soothes its way down to the small of his back and he is gently guided over to a chair. Nice man and great guitarist; taking care of Roger without knowing what was even wrong and only knowing him for a few weeks. 

He could feel the hand smoothly swipe over his body as if checking for injury's. Roger placed some trust in the other and closed his eyes. This would pass and then he would make a stupid joke and maybe Brian wouldn't think he was a weirdo. The wandering hand felt nice anyways. When was the last time someone had touched him for comfort? Someone pulling at his clothes or feeling up his arm to get attention just wasn't the same as this.

It took a few more minutes, but the haze faded and suddenly he could see a concerned Brian, still holding on to the book he had been reaching for. Roger dry swallowed and felt upset that the queasy feeling didn't leave his gut. Actually, maybe he needed to eat something and it was just empty stomach pains. He tended to be hyper sensitive after (what he had taken to calling) a sensory attack. Best not dwell on it any longer.

"Thanks for getting my book, comes in handy having a tall friend?" He gritted out and received a frown back from the other man. Shit, Roger couldn't help but wonder if it had been too soon to refer to them as friends. Surely Brian wouldn't have helped him sit if he hated his guts. Oh god, he was probably just kind to a fault and now Roger was taking his time up.

"You feeling sick? Not used to see you this pale and it was like you weren't even registering anything for nearly ten minutes." Brian sounded worried, panicked even. Okay, Brian wouldn't have said that if he hated Rogers guts. Good, he wanted Brian to like him.

"Yeah, looked up to fast and the lights hurt my eyes." Roger offered no farther explanation, but it wasn't as though Brian deserved more. Three weeks (or 22 days), that was all they had been acquainted for. It was weird that his brain supplied him with that number; Roger hadn't even realized he had been counting. Or maybe not, that's the amount of time he had been with the band Smile. 

A large, warm hand was then cradling the side of his face and steering him to look into Brian's eyes. Things were blurry but he knew that he was being examined thoroughly. It was soothing for his hurting stomach, grounding even. Oh, he just missed what the taller man had said again. 

Roger nodded his head and tried very hard to not show his panic. No one wanted a friend who wouldn't listen to them; let alone one with apparent issues like he had just confessed to having. He suddenly felt tired and everything just seemed to be too much for him at the moment. He just wanted to crawl home and sleep for a week. Yet, how could he excuse himself from Brian after he had just ignored him? Shit, this is why people didn't like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and everyone who took the time to read!

It was when Roger was pulled from his seat that he knew he was screwed. He had just agreed to go out to a disco or bar when his head was already pounding and he was drop dead tired. His mind also helpfully supplies that he had done zero studying during his time at the library. Had Brian done any or just walked into the building to swipe in and heroically pull Roger away from the place? It was hard to tell since Roger had been there less then 20 minutes himself and had been pretty content to get his materials before even finding a seat. 

Now he was letting Brian lead him down a road without looking where they were going. It would just be too awkward to ask, and Roger was already having a tough time keeping up with Brian's long legs. If Brian had been going to do something terrible to him, the library had been empty enough as it was. Or at least he thought it was, Roger's sight sucked even when he wasn't seeing spots and he had a bit of a reputation for being an airhead. It hurt that people sometimes told him to stop being such a stereotypical blond. 

It was cold out here, or maybe it just seemed that way in his panic. January was never the warmest month and perhaps the library had been a tad warm. Roger couldn't even remember why he hadn't warn a coat. Though, Brian wasn't wearing one either. Maybe it was a musician thing; like suffering for your art. 

Roger didn't have long to worry about the cold because soon enough, he was pulled into a shabby little apartment. It appeared to be one room with a small bed in the corner and a dreary window that could definitely use a curtain. Not exactly where he had expected Brian to live, but who was he to judge. Brian had a bed at least, Roger had a couch that his grandmother let him take so he had somewhere to entertain guests. He had slept on it for the last 4 months without complaint. 

When Brian pushed him to sit down on the bed, at over immediately felt nostalgic and comfortable. Okay, so maybe that couch wasn't the greatest thing in the world. Still, it kept him up off the ground. That was all he could manage to ask for out of life right now. Roger knew he had to work harder before he deserved something more. 

Brian's hands were back on his face again and Roger had to close his eyes. He enjoyed the warm and softness of having another so close to him. Calloused fingers gently tugged through his hair and made him feel even more relaxed. Roger barely tuned in, in time to hear Brian speak. 

"Don't like that you look so pale. Like you're in pain, lights shouldn't hurt like that Roger. We'll get things all sorted out baby. Just rest a bit and when you wake, I'll make some eggs for you. Nice and easy on the stomach." Brain whispered calmly, while stroking Roger's hair. 

Brian applies a light pressure to Roger's scalp and the small man couldn't help but cave towards the bed. The felt good, better then it probably should have. He yawned, sleepily and fought to stay coherent.

"Don't wanna take your bed Bri." Roger protested as he leaned farther into the softly scraping hand. 

Brian was really good with his hand and quite the persuasive man. He would do pretty much anything the other asked at this point if he just kept rubbing at his scalp. 

Brian solves his voiced problem by dragging them both up the small bed and kicking off his shoes. Roger tried to do the same for himself, but he was held steady by Brian's hand. A whimpered escapes him in a high pitched tone that Roger didn't even know he was capable of producing. It was nice to be held still and even nicer that Brian swooped down to slowly pull the laces of his shoes apart. Pulling the shoes from his feet and tagging off his socks next, setting them next the the shoes.

Roger was reminded once again that this was what it was like to have someone take care of him and he loved the feeling. He really wished he had been wearing a coat now, because Brian would have carefully peeled to off of him. Maybe even making him wait patiently and watch while the other folded it. This should have felt awkward, but Roger was a bit turned on instead. Not enough to squirm his legs together, but enough for him to remember that he was in the other man's personal space and at his absolute mercy. He had never felt so safe.

Roger was compliant to be turned carefully, his head cradled by a pillow and Brian's hand. The pillow smelled like him and it was almost hard to swallow, this was more then nice. He could only hope that Brian didn't notice the semi hard-on he was beginning to sport in his to tight trousers, it would only ruin the moment and probably their friendship. Though, Roger couldn't help but think about Brian accepting him in all ways. Maybe he could be that one that Roger needed to make him feel alive and loved. He bit his own tongue harshly to stop that trail of thoughts; his head already hurt and he didn't need to go down that road right now. 

He felt Brian tuck himself behind him and snuggle into his body. It was strange being in this position with another man and it almost felt more intimate then Roger felt prepared for. Though, Roger couldn't bring himself to say anything; not about the arms that were now securing him in place or the long legs tucking around his. Especially not about the pelvis pressing into his ass with a different kind of weight then he had ever experienced. It was too delightful. 

Roger wriggled a tiny bit to get more comfortable and Brian responded by tucking his head into Rogers neck and humming a small tune. The warmth from the others breath felt odd and yet Roger struggled to stay awake so he could implant the feelings into his brain. 

It was almost against his own will that Roger's eyelids started to droop and he snuggled back one final time into the heat behind him. He felt lips against the back of his neck and smiled happily. Forget having sex with strangers, napping with Brian was his new favorite activity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re at chapter 3 already? That's amazing! I had the outline of this chapter done immediately after finishing the last one, and it was the easiest one to write so far. ;)
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think of it. Thanks.

It was an experience waking up where he had no business being. Not on his couch, in his shit little cubby of an apartment but in a real bed with an arm firmly over his chest. His first thought was that he never stayed over when sex happened and it worries him to not be at home. Yet, his pants were still on and he didn't exactly feel like he'd experienced an orgasm as of late. He never woke up this squirmy after getting off before bed. The warm and sated after morning, afterglow was missing. 

The weight against him took him back to reality and it was amazing to be able to think back about how he had got here. Thinking about Brian taking his shoes off had him half hard once more and suddenly Roger felt sheepish to be in the bed with him. Now wasn't the time to be getting hard, it would just ruin the moment. His dick was content to be half hard and not listen to his silent pleas. Typical.

Brian snores slightly, mashed up against the back of his skull and Roger resisted the urge to giggle. Yes, that was very attractive and it was a wonder how he was containing himself. If the man was any louder he'd be a revving car engine. Roger's still sleep-clouded mind supplied that if he were to write a metaphorical song about Brian he could use a car in his place instead and no one in the world would understand it but him. That was a thought for another day, because he was much to tired to be writing anything and he still might not even be in the band anymore after practice tomorrow. It made him grin like a madman though.

Brian's thick hair was curly after sleeping on it and it was tangled everywhere around Roger. He had to wonder if that always happened to Brian and if he was used to it or whether the hair had a mind of its own and was currently tangled around his own hair because it liked him. Okay, so naps always made him feel a bit loopy. It didn't matter because he was comfortable in Brian's friendly placed hands. 

One arm was around around his chest, making sure he was secure against Brian with no chance of escaping until the other man let him. The other was decidedly more friendly, gripping at the at the top of his thigh. It squeezed rhythms into Roger's skin like he was dreaming about playing music. 

Maybe Brian was holding his guitar in his dreams. And just maybe, Roger was now having indecent thoughts about being played like a guitar. That fantasy was one for him to keep quietly to himself, but he could practically feel the dig in of Brian's current favorite coin. It would leave marks on his skin because Brian always seemed to give 110 percent with his music. A shiver ran down the length of Roger body and he was glad Brian was still asleep because there was no way he couldn't have felt that.

Their bodies were pressed against each other in a way that had to be inappropriate for their level of friendship. There would be no escaping from the hold and Roger didn't even want too. He felt warm in this captured embrace and happy to be held by someone as wonderful as Brian. 

Brian snuffled and yawned behind him before he had the chance to freak out anymore then he already had. That yawn was contagious and apparently all Roger needed to clear his mind. It was lovely how Brian didn't even need to do anything to help Roger not get lost in his own head. Grounding him to reality.

Roger giggled slightly as Brian separated their bodies and sat up. He whined slightly at the loss of warmth and the fact that those arms left him. Who knows the next time he would feel that safe and warm? Roger wished he had awoken sooner to just be able to experience the feeling for a longer time. 

Though half asleep Brian was apparently great too. Roger had the privilege to enjoy the tired and obviously not yet awake trail of a hand down his back that ended with a friendly pat on the butt. Roger turned his head in time to see the cocky smile on the curly haired man's face. The hand remained against his ass rubbing for what felt like an eternity. Warm and heavy against his tight jeans. Roger immediately wished it would come back after he received a final happy pat.

The mood was light and wonderful and Roger was trying to ignore his anxiety telling him that now that Brian was awake he should go and give him back his apartment. Like, he didn't want to take up space and as nice as it was he was almost sure that Brian would rather have all the air in the room to himself. Darn, he missed the arms around him that seemed to keep those thoughts away. The hand, heavy on his bottom. Would it do more then lightly pat if he felt he needed it?

"Well, it's already 11pm; I believe that calls for breakfast." Brian stated like they had done this a thousand times before. 

Roger swallowed and avoided the other man's eyes; he had too many thoughts swirling around his head to answer. Would it upset Brian if he just stayed quiet? Could he ask for a hug even though they had just parted or did that make him the needy friend? So many questions and no voice to voice them. 

"Do you feel any better? Bathroom is to the left; have a nice warm shower and the food will be ready by the time you get out." Brian asked as he got up and stretched. 

Roger sucked in a breath when a strip of Brian's stomach was revealed to him and the only thought that he could process was that he wanted to lick it. This was all too much and Roger wasn't even sure what was wrong with him any more. That last sensory attack really must have fucked with his mind, because he had never thought about another man like he did Brian. Was something wrong with him?

Brian sauntered over to his dresser and pulled out a sweater, along with a pair of soft looking sleeping shorts. The clothes were extended out to Roger, who looked back at him with wide eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Roger accepted them and clutches them close to his chest while getting up. 

He liked that Brian gave him all the time in the world to make his choices. Some friend he had had in the past hadn't been so kind and often made fun of him needing a minute to process things. Or laugh at a joke. He wasn't slow like they would insinuate; just tended to be lost in the everyday hustle of life.

Brian had to be the nicest person on the planet; sharing a bed, clothes and even food with a person whom he had had four conversations with before today. (And two awesome rock out sessions, but he wasn't sure he should count those.) It almost made Roger feel overwhelmed and he was glad he had been given a task to do as watching Brian cook them a midnight breakfast might have made him tear up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we’re already at chapter four! I've been having a stressful time at work for the last few days and writing this is improving my week. 
> 
> Bit of a filler chapter well I work on the outline for the next. Hope you enjoy!

Roger placed the borrowed clothes down carefully, and stripped efficiently from his own. He stood naked in front of the mirror for a second, taking in how thin and pale he looked. Roger knew he had seen better days, but was sure he would pull himself together after some more sleep. Some of Brian's offered food would be good for him as well, another meal that he didn't have to pay for. His stomach growled at the thought of food. He had to shower first, that's what Brian had said.

Roger turned his attention towards the nobs of the shower. Every shower was different and it took a minute for him to figure out how it worked. The water warmed instantly, unlike Roger's own shit apartment. 

His never seemed to work, always lukewarm at best and it took forever for it to even become that. The pipes would groan at him unhappily, like they were on their very last legs of life. To be fair, they probably did have one foot in the grave. His landlord didn't care the one time he had said anything and Roger was to scared to say anything again because it might result in a rent increase that he couldn't afford.

Roger liked Brian's place a lot more then his own, and it wasn't just the hot water or the company. There was too many things to even mention. The bed, and the fact that Brian's soap smelled nice was currently at the top of his list. He massages a small amount into his own skull and couldn't help but want it to be Brian doing this for him. Those large hands would rub soap into all the right places and make him groan with pleasure.

He dared for a second to picture what it would be like to have those hands slink downwards and just grip at his ass. Like the heavy pats to his bottom just minutes ago, but stronger. Like hold him in place, and the grinding this time wouldn't have a layer of clothing in between. All that dick would be pressed up against his bare ass and he could just about feel that heavy weight all over again. 

It was wonderful for him to even think about. Brian would hunch over because he was so tall and it would be the only way they could make contact. Roger would arch into the movement and lean back against they other man. Hands would tighten on his hip and leave marks so that he could admire them after it was all said and done.

Roger swallowed harshly and was quick to rinse himself off. This was just a quick shower, because he didn't want to be a bother and take up all Brian's hot water. Now was not the time to be fantasizing about his friend. He would not stoop as low as jerking off while the other man waited for him, not even if his half interested dick twitched at the thought. Shit, Roger tried to will his erection away without much success.

Roger let his mind wonder and took notice to the room around him. The soap smelled nice and made him smell slightly like Brian. The tiny shower he was in had a proper bath mat. A single toothbrush in a cup in front of a vanity and mirror. A razor sitting to close to a hair brush for it to be hygienic. A cabinet for other things like towels and extra toilet paper. This space was all Brian's and Roger was happy to currently be sharing it. If only for a few minutes.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed at a hanging up towel, pressing it to his face. Brian hadn't given him one to use and there was something about knowing that this had been pressed to the others body. It was still damp and had probably been the one Brian had used that morning. Now it was touching Roger's body as well. Was this creepy? Oh well, Roger allowed himself the moment because Brian was never going to know.

He was quick to dry off after that, finally having willed that erection away and not wanting to pop another simply because he was left alone with his thoughts.

The shorts he had been given were tight as he definitely had more of an ass then Brian, but deliciously soft against his body. His dirty clothes went into the laundry hamper without a second thought, underwear included. Roger didn't feel like putting sweaty, slept-in things back on just because he sharing clothes. These would be perfectly acceptable until he returned to his own home for the night. They were tight enough that everything stayed secure and still outlined his ass crack. A bit lewd, but Roger was sure that hadn't been what Brian was going for. 

The sweater on the other hand was to big for him. It draped over him and nearly covered the shorts altogether. He fought against the urge to tie it around his waist to make sure his ass was still on display. That would have been a bit much and probably not appropriate for their level of friendship. He had been using that phrase a lot tonight. He just didn't want to scare Brian off or worse; piss him off and be beaten for being a fairy. 

He bit his lip harshly at the very thought, he wouldn't be here if Brian didn't like him. That was a calming reminder, so Roger repeated it as he checked in the mirror one last time. He hair was still a bit wet, but Roger still liked the way it was currently framing his face. His collar was exposed in a way that it never had been on display before. Roger wasn't complaining, it made him look younger than he was and innocent in a way that he hadn't been for years.

It was also just as soft as the shorts, and certainly warmer then the leathery piece of shirt he had been wearing before. It made him second guess all of his wardrobe choices, though he didn't have the money to do anything about it. Oh well, perhaps he would just never give these clothes back. That thought made him grin, he liked the feeling of having naughty intentions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the long awaited chapter, the one where the boys eat eggs ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Coming out of the bathroom, he was greeted by a grinning Brian who had two plates of scrambled eggs on toast in his hands. It was domestic feeling and gave Roger a strange tingling sensation in his chest. Like he had just witnessed someone propose or saw a first kiss happen in the rain. He chewed lightly on his own lip and smiled at the larger man.

"Thanks for the shower Brian, I almost feel like a new man." Roger gritted our with fake cheer.

He in fact, did not feel like a new man. He felt like a fraud; wearing another's clothes in a home that wasn't his own. Though, the wide eyed look that Brian was giving made Roger feel a bit better. He wriggled his hips at bit and watched as Brian tracked the movement. Roger had a sudden rush of self-confidence and couldn't help his cheerful addition. 

"Your clothes are a bit big, but I like that everything's so soft. This sweater is so long though, I'd have to tie it up to be presentable in public."

Roger spun around in a circle as he spoke and hiked the sweater up, showing off where he would tie it. Perhaps farther up then he actually would, so that it showed off the top hem of the shorts and gave a full display of his lower half. Brian stared back, completely still as Roger put himself on display. He wasn't answered and it made him snap back to reality. He turned away from the others eyes, fearing that he'd see disappointment or disgust in them. That would have been to much.

Roger sheepishly corrected his clothing and took a plate from Brian. He was quick to sit down on the floor next to the bed to eat. There would be no denying food in his life ever, but he still felt bad that he really hadn't earned this food. He stomach churned and his head still hurt even after the excellent nap and shower.

Brian sat on the bed and rested a leg against Roger's shoulder. It was comfortable like Brian had done it a thousand times before and maybe he had; with someone else. The feeling of was new to Roger and he had no idea how he was supposed to react. He remained stalk still and just took in the light pressure of the knee cap against him. 

"Eat up, eggs are my specialty." Brian said simply.

There was a quiet moment where neither man started eating and Roger felt like he should reply but couldn't get words out. Why did it suddenly feel so awkward? Did he do something wrong? He shifted a bit and grimaced at himself, this had been going so well and now he missed his speaking cue. Roger felt like a failure on all counts.

Brian broke the tension by clearing his throat and than just continued on speaking. "You look better after our nap, so we might as well stay up a little longer. I can show you a song I've been working on before we sleep again." 

Brian ended his words by giving the top of Roger's head a simple pat. Roger frowned slightly and turned to squint up at Brian. He took a moment to study the other, who just stared back patiently. He clicked his tongue slightly and looked away, shifting once more. Great, Brian totally knew he was uncomfortable and was now trying to be nice about it. He had officially overstayed his welcome.

"I should probably just go, been bothering you for far to long." Roger muttered out, unsure of how Brian take it.

Roger squirmed uncomfortably once more when Brian gave him an annoyed look. Shit, he had probably just insulted his hospitality somehow. This wasn't how this was supposed to go and now he had made Brian upset with him. His throat made a whimpering noise that Roger swallowed with all his might, hoping that Brian hadn't heard it.

"Look Roger, you should just stay. It's cold out and your hair is still wet. I don't want you to get sick. Plus we have band practice in the morning anyways."

Brian was once again calm and even though band practice was at 2 in the afternoon, he did have a point. Roger chewed his food quietly, not saying anything else. He didn't want to argue after Brian had been so kind to him. It was hard to bring up that he was practically leeching off the other man at this point, Brian probably wouldn't have let him.

"Roger, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me. I'll take care of you, so don't worry about anything else." 

Brian always seemed to know the right thing to say and Roger was a bit overwhelmed by it. It was only a matter of time before he messed this up; that was who Roger was. He sucked in a breath anyways, and found his voice. 

"You didn't like when I spinned for you. Earlier, when I came out of the bathroom." Roger whispered, at a tone that he wasn't even sure Brian could hear.

Brian hummed and looked down at him quizzically. Like he was trying to figure the blonde out and succeeding at at. Brian's eyes swept over his body and seemed to settle down at his waist. He nodded to his own thoughts before answering Roger.

"You look good in those clothes Rog, those shorts are absolutely sinful. I wanted to touch you at that moment, but you needed to eat something. It's important that you're well taken care of Roger. So just stay here and let me take care of you."

The words hung in the air for a minute as Roger processed them. Brian liked the way he looked; he swallowed harshly and blushed bright red. He was squirming around like a virgin thinking about her wedding night and Roger couldn't even bring himself to mind. Brian seemed to just bring this part of him to the surface and he never wanted it to end.

Brian grinned at his silent acceptance and dig into his own food with a wide grin. Like he had won some kind of battle and the eggs were his reward. He had let them sit so long that they were probably stone cold. Roger had nearly finished shoveling his down. 

Brian looked down at Roger with soft boys and murmured out two words that changed Roger's world. 

"Good boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to be a long work week, but I'm still slowly working on this chapter. We are so close to the first bit of smut, I swear! Admittedly, this isn't my favorite chapter I've written, but oh well. Hope you are enjoying.

Brian let his last words hang in the air before repeating them again.

"Good boy." 

It was whispered like Brian hadn't even meant for them to escape his lips, but Roger heard it all the same. The words made his already hot cheeks heat up farther and a pleasant feeling washed over his entire body. Oh, apparently he liked that quite a bit. Had anyone ever called him that before? Probably not, he had never even considered himself good. A bad boy through all of his life, slutty and adventurous. 

Roger heart trembled at the thought of being good for Brian. Nervous in ways he never had been and ready to please as always. Would Brian be happy with that? Roger could only place all his hopes in Brian. Please, let this be good and true.

His mouth was dry as he looked back up at the other man and he fluttered his eye lashes nervously; this was apparently happening. Roger's breath hitched in his throat when he noticed that Brian was looking right at him.

Those eyes were mesmerizing and Roger's fork came to a stop inches from his mouth as they stared at each other. This wasn't good, he completely froze with the attention and Brian was witnessing it all. How did he even breathe again? He tried to suck in a breath, but no air left him and it made Roger feel even more light headed. He tried again and was successful this time, suddenly treasuring being able to breathe. This was embarrassing and he hadn't broke eye contact the entire time.

It took him another minute to snap out of his gaze, but Brian didn't even seem to notice. Or maybe, he was just giving Roger his required time to space out. Apparently Brian was a good guy like that. Roger could do worse then being his good boy. He chewed on his own lip at that last thought. Could he just up and say that he wanted to be good for Brian? The thought of having to verbally confirm made him shrink in on himself.

Communication was definitely not one of Roger strong points and Brian would probably have to tear the words from his gritted teeth. So much for being good. Roger shook his head and sighed. Roger wasn't even kidding himself; there was no way he was going to be able to be what Brian wanted. 

When the plates were finally clear of food Roger stood back up and padded over to the small sink; immediately running warm water over the dishes and reaching for the soap. He needed the task to help clear his confused and foggy mind. 

His own tiny apartment didn't even have a sink outside of the bathroom and it was nice being able to do the dishes like this. That was kinda sad, so Roger bit his lip and kept that comment to himself.

If he just kept busy, the night would be over before he knew it. Then he would just slip out of the apartment and quit the band. Probably drop out of university and never see Brian again. His mother might let him move back home if he begged hard enough. This plan was terrible and making Roger feel even more panicked than before. 

Brian joined him at the sink with his own plate and while he contently just watched Rog do the dishes, hooked an arm around the small of Roger's back. It felt domestic, but not like Roger was stuck in a cage. It was just comfortable and if he leaned into Brian, well it was just because the other man was warmer then he was.

It was nice that Brian really could just sweep away his fast moving and worried thoughts. Maybe it would be alright to ask Brian for a cuddle after this if they were going to go back to bed anyways. He wanted to feel those arms wrapped around him, with full contact. Not just the side arm he was getting now. It wasn't enough, he needed more. 

Roger dried the dishes even though he never did that back home because it gave him an excuse to stay glued to Brian for a few more minutes. He can't help but wonder if Brian would kiss him for a reward, but was disappointed as Brian instead let him go. Roger missed the hand immediately. 

The whimper that left his throat was something that made Roger want to punch himself. He wasn't that needy and now Brian was was going to think he was a weirdo. That one good boy comment had been a mistake and now Brian was regretting being in this room with him. 

That didn't sound right, didn't Brian also say he looked sinful? There had to be more to this then a single mistaken moment. His mouth was dry and his mind rolled back to the original plan. It wasn't possible; he wanted to see Brian again. If the other man would let him.

"Brian could I have a hug?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Roger could regret them though, as Brian smiled at him and swung in to cuddle the blond against a tall chest.

"So good for asking." Brian whispered into the top of Roger's hair. 

Before long Brian pulled away and matched back over to his bed, pulling up his guitar as he went. He sat down and looked over at Roger expecting him to follow. Roger had nearly forgotten that this was suggested earlier and suddenly felt hesitant to join him. It was past midnight already and though he had slept for hours, he was getting tired again already.

Brian looked up at him with a questioning look and Rog chewed on his lip, refusing to look him in the eyes. It was childish, but he still needed a bit more reassurance.

"Come sit with me Roger." Brian sounded amused like he somehow knew that Roger needed to be ordered around to function in life. If only life was that easy on the regular; Roger would have an easier time existing if it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: feeling a bit sick with a headache and chest cold while still working. One day I'll have a day off, I swear.
> 
> Also, light smut in this chapter, with some not so light smut in the chapter to follow. So look forward to that! Hope you enjoy.

He took the suggestion and sat on the bed, barely having a second to be there before Brian swung his body around, so that Roger was sitting in front of him. The blond was practically in his lap. Roger swallowed thickly and willed his body to not feel that sharp pang of arousal. This was more then a bit embarrassing, who sat like this? Certainly not two men whom barely knew each other. This was more of a girl sit on her boyfriends lap to get his attention, kind of position. 

A vision of whimpering for Brian while he was leaned back and perched on the others lap shot through his mind. He bit down harshly on his own lip in an effort to will his semi interested cock to go down. This could not be happening. He would not get hard while Brian was politely trying to show him guitar cords. No matter how weird their sitting position was.

The guitar was resting tightly against Rog while Brian was pressed up against his back. It was almost as though Brian was pressing him back against him with the guitar. Though, Roger couldn't exactly figure out why he'd be doing that. Nothing made any sense, and his mind felt like it was scrambled. As nice as this position was and even if it made him feel overall very safe; he felt very confused. What was Brian going to do?

Roger took a moment to take to much interest in the strong thighs that now bracketed him and nearly choked on the air. This was deliciously overwhelming in the best way. Instead of being able to ask about the whole situation, Roger was only capable to process out a questioning squeak. 

Brian leaned forward a bit and soothingly shushed directly into his ear. Roger in response, turned so red that he was sure sure it went all the way down his back. Now he had never been a shy kind of a boy, but something about this was just hitting all the right notes.

He tried his best not to squirm around as Brian plucked and strummed at his guitar. He did however remain completely transfixed by the guitarists long fingers. Man, he knew just how to move them so that Roger's heart would pound. Brian could probably feel just how fast his heart was beating too, with them being pressed together like this. 

Brian hummed out a few notes for what was probably going to be the best song ever written, once Brian was finished writing it. Roger was more then a little bit transfixed at the amazing man behind him. No one could create music quite like Brian, the tall man was definitely going to be a star. 

Star seemed like the proper term. After all, Roger knew that Brian was studying something to do with space. He smiled and relaxed against the chest behind him, wondering if Brian would be the type to appreciate a good pun. He'd keep it to himself just in case. 

Then, it was all over. Brian set the instrument carefully to the side and let his hand come back to rest over on Roger's stomach and the other on his upper thigh. Roger couldn't help but tense up once again, when Brian sighed and finally spoke. 

"I suppose we should talk, but just know when I saw you like that in the library I had to take you home. Roger you looked so vulnerable, I couldn't bare to leave you. Let me take care of you." Brian explained, and Roger had to bite down on his lip to avoid letting out a groan. 

Their close proximity meant that Brian was practically speaking directly into his ear and it tingled in all the right places. He wanted to whimper at the words, Brian sounded so sincere. He wanted nothing more then for Brian to take care of him. Roger remained still, and let another moment pass. He was having a hard time not reacting to this whole situation and if Brian didn't cut it out he was going to be dealing with a squirmy, turned on Roger.

It was hard to tell whether the last part had been a question or a statement, but Roger nodded along all the same. He just wanted to progress this along so that Brian would let him go and he could perhaps find a way to discretely excuse himself to the bathroom. 

Fuck being too nervous to jerk off in Brian's bathroom, because now there really wasn't any other option. He hadn't known there would be this much tension while he was in the shower or Roger would have just give in to his fantasy's then and worked one out. This would have been easier and at that point Brian probably never would have known. Now, it was very much going to be obvious.

Brian's hand trailed from his stomach, going up and tracing at his chest for a moment. It went a bit farther up and a finger poked gently along his Adam's apple. Brian than cradled his throat in the ridge of his hand for a moment. There was no pressure, but it still had intentions that made Roger's heart flutter. His breath hitched as the hand left his throat and started to trail back down.

It stopped for a single second to brush at his nipple through the sweater fabric and though Roger could barely feel it, the motion made him quietly gasp. That single finger traced down his front with more pressure this time and now that Roger had let out a sound, seemed to have more intent. 

The finger that had been mesmerizing on his instrument, stroked down his soft borrowed shorts and the outline of his no longer soft member. It traced around, putting pressure in all the right places.

"Use your words, Lovely. Tell me you need it." Brian's breath was once again hit in his ear. Judging by the deepened voice, Roger wasn't the only one turned on either. It made him feel slightly empowered. He rocked back against the other and for the first time realized that he wasn't the only one effected by the situation. Brian was hard much hard too.

It was a strange concept, as Roger had slept with quite a few women at this point, but had never seen the need to make any of them beg for him. Or maybe that wasn't even what this was about. He had never even thought of a man in a sexual was before today either. Maybe if he hadn't met Brian, he never would have at all. Now it was all he seemed to want.

In for a penny, in for a pound as they say; because Brian was waiting patiently and Roger suddenly felt like he was losing his god damned mind. He arched against the finger trying to get more pressure, but Brian gave him nothing. He turned his head to see the smug look on Brian's face and whimpered at it. Alright, this was happening then. He was going to beg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Onwards to more smut. The next chapter will be as well ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"P-please, need it. Need you. Never knew, - I just; help me." Roger whines and stuttered out. He had failed to make it sexual for the moment, and probably even failed to make it coherent. There was no hiding what he wanted at this points anyways, not with his cock currently trying to break out of those tight shorts. 

Roger still wasn't given anything else from Brian and he felt like crying. He desperately tried again; "Please touch me more, Bri-Brian you turn me on so much. Want you to make me feel good. Want you to take care of me, please." 

His breath came out harsh and labored, like those jumbled words had taken everything he had. Roger was straining hard against his shorts and turned his head slightly to see the smile on Brian's face. An odd sense of pride filled his chest, he did that. He was giving Brian what he wanted and in return he was going to get what ever Brian deemed he needed. Roger was practically drooling for it, whatever it was. 

He let out a sharp, high pitched falsetto sound when Brian bit down lightly on his ear lobe and gave it a tug. He hoped it left a bite mark that he could look at in the mirror tomorrow, but had a feeling it wasn't a hard enough bite. That got slightly under his skin, Roger wanted nothing more at that moment then to be able to wear Brian's mark. 

"Harder Bri, please bite me harder. Want a mark." Roger whined our desperately and flung his head back as he was rewarded with a harsh bite to the neck. Fuck, that definitely would leave teeth marks and hopefully a bruise. Yes, Roger was so turned on with that thought that he was writhing in Brian's arms. This was what he had wanted, Brian's warm body against him with teeth in his neck. Smooth hands running over his skin.

The finger at his crotch started moving up and down, giving Rog just a slight bit of stimulation. He moaned loud at the light pressure and tried to hump for more, only to be disappointed that Brian held him still with a grip on his upper thigh. He was completely defenseless and open against Brian. There was nothing he could do but take whatever Brian gave him and thank him for it like the good boy he was trying to be.

Roger's body went lax against the other's in defeat and he could feel the other's erection starting to grow against his lower back. He didn't mind, it almost made the whole situation feel more real. Like Brian was also into this. 

The finger pushed down to put a bit of pressure on the tip of his hardened cock. Roger didn't even try to stop the gasp that left his throat. It was different then anything he was used to and Roger found himself loving it. Why did he never touch himself like this? Or was it simply better because of those skilled and calloused guitar player fingers? Roger knew how to play guitar to, but his fingers were nothing like Brian's. The other man's fingers were a thing of untold magic. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Roger sobbed while enjoying the stimulation.

Why was this the most amount of pleasure he had ever received from another? He felt as though he had never even had a good night with another, and it was probably true if you compared any of them to this. He loved this moment and appreciated finally being free to being able to wriggle in Brian's arms. It made the single finger rub slightly over the head of his clothed cock in the most delicious of ways. He needed more.

Did this make him easy because he had gave in immediately without any thought about it before hand? That was an odd thought for the moment, even for him. He shook it a way with a hiss as Brian rubbed that finger down to his balls to apply a whole new type of pleasure. Roger arched up and whined with no restraint. 

He was well aware that he was a loud one in bed and could only hope that Brian truest didn't mind. It wasn't very often that any bed partners would actually complain about it, but it still had given him a bit of a complex. Roger didn't mind something in his mouth to bite down on if Brian didn't like it. He'd probably chew off his own hand if Brian asked him to at this moment.

"You're so good for me Rog, gonna take such good care of you from now on." Brian growled into his ear.

He shivered at those wonderful words coming out of Brian's mouth and nodded along. He wanted nothing more then to belong to Brian. To be taken care of and treasured by this wonderful man. Roger breath was becoming labored and he worried about how close he was to losing it when next to nothing had happened. He couldn't come this early on, it would be too embarrassing and he would never be able to live it down.

When Roger continued to shake and writhe in Brian's arms without answering his previous words, Brian doubles his efforts. "Want you to cum just like this for me, I know you can do it. Soil those shorts that you borrowed Love, and I'll reward you with a taste. Good boy, my good baby."

Brian sounded out of breath himself, even though he wasn't the one receiving any pleasure. Though, Roger hoped this was doing something for Brian as well because he liked to give back to his partner and hadn't been doing that tonight. 

Brian's words were so good in Roger's ear, putting him on edge and trying to steer him over. The promise of some kind of reward was also something intriguing to Roger, even though he didn't really know what Brian meant by a taste. He was desperate to find out, grinding up to the finger that roughly traced his cock. 

It was a harsh pressure and made Roger mouth water. He wanted more, but if this was all Brian was going to give him to cum with then he would make do.

"Wanna cum for you Bri, please let me. Wanna taste." The words flowed easy out of his mouth as he arched and jumped toward his pleasure. He especially liked they way that Brian's throat always seemed to rumble with a growl when he answered back. He could do this, because he was Brian's good boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Okay there is one more smutty chapter after this before a bit of a break. I have the outline almost done and am excited that we made it to double digits in chapters already!  Thanks for reading this far

The finger circles at his balls again, and Brian used his nail to scratch lightly all the way up his covered cock before settling to rub at the head. Roger twitch in his shorts at the nail, and couldn't help but wonder why he had never treated himself to that before. It had just the right amount of hurt to make his entire body shutter. This was the best feeling.

Brian took a moment to remove the pressure from Roger cock and tug on the heavy pubic hair that surrounded his erection, right through the shorts. That was like a jolt of electricity up Roger spine and he let out a loud and unashamed whine. He was losing his mind, why couldn't Brian just touch him a bit more? He wanted to cum like Brian asked him too, wanted to be a good boy.

"Would you let me trim your hair baby? We could shave it off and when I get you some lace panties, you'll love the feeling." Brian muttered out, distracting Roger from his close orgasm.

"Shave me?" Roger parroted back, not having the brainpower to understand much of anything at that moment. It was easier to just agree, and he trusted Brian anyways.

"Yeah baby, you'd be so smooth and I'd know it would be all for me. Just image me pinching skin instead of pull this hair and soothing it with my tongue." Brian explained, suddenly very invested in this fantasy. He tugged little on the hair for emphasis that he couldn't even see through the shorts. It was torture for Roger and he wanted nothing more then Brian to go back to teasing his cock instead. 

Was Brian going to be disappointed if he said no? Roger wasn't really very attached to his pubic hair or anything, but it might be weird not having any. It hadn't even been that long ago he had started growing it; finally starting to sprout when he was  just about 17. Roger still couldn't manage any facial hair. He could still remember being embarrassed to change in school changing room for gym, scared someone might see and tease him for not having the hair that every other boy had already grown. Was it because he was a late bloomer or because he was smaller then most others and it just took more time? 

Roger swallowed hard, he could already picture it. No more hair, but soft skin ready to have hickeys and bite marks on. It sounded like heaven and though he'd never have the courage to do it himself, with Brian's help it sounded wonderful. Brian would help him get rid of that hair and worship the skin that would be waiting underneath. He wanted that, wanted everything Brian would give him. God, why wasn't that finger on his cock right now? He was so close. Did he take to long and lose his opportunity to be good from that?

That thought drove Roger to answer again. "Yes, I want that too. Please Bri, I can't wait to feel how soft the panties will be against my skin. Want to be clean and taken care of. Please take care of me." He was unashamed of the filth coming out of his mouth. Roger liked the pleased look on Brian's face when he glanced back at the other man. 

"Tomorrow morning, after you are good and rested. I'll bring you to the bathroom, trim first and then finished with my straight razor. You'll have to stay very still for me sweet boy, I wouldn't want to nick anything. And then I'll reward you for it, anyway you'd like. Anyway you beg for."

Brian punctuated his words with a kiss to Roger's shoulder, right over where he had bitten previously. Like a promise of something greater to come. Roger liked it because it promised him tomorrow as well and the thought of this not just being today made him fly high. It was addictive and he couldn't suddenly many mornings onward, and situations just like this one. So many kinks to be discovered and experienced; Roger could hardly wait.

Brian was back tracing his erection like he had never stopped and this time it was all nail and a much crueler pressure. Like Brian was done playing around and now that he had gotten what he wanted, he was actually ready for Roger to cum. The head of Roger's cock was cruelly pinched and he had to squeal out. He hoped Brian didn't like talking to his neighbors because they could definitely hear Roger through the walls.

Roger tried to bite at his lips, but Brian was quick to hook a finger from the hand that wasn't teasing his shaft, into Roger's mouth and pull it wide open. "Let it all out for me Roger, don't silence yourself. I want you to scream my name when you come. Come for me now gorgeous boy. You want to be rewarded don't you? Come now and you'll still get a taste." Brian's words were firm and Roger was only capable of drooling in response. He was so close. 

He kept himself wide open as Brian moved his fingers around the head of his cock and flicked at the tip mercilessly. It hurt and had him right at the edge. Roger couldn't stand it anymore, his dick was so hard it hurt and Brian was being cruel. Why couldn't he reach into the shorts and just give him a hand? It was so much more difficult this way. He wouldn't complain though, Roger was a good boy. He let out an extra loud moan just to make Brian happy with him and in hopes it would earn him just a little bit more.

Roger's orgasm took him by surprise; going off as soon as he felt Brian's teeth sink into the back of his neck. The scream that ripped out of his mouth was high pitched and desperate, but Brian kept his teeth where they were until Roger came down from his high. A few exhausted, deep breathes escaped from his mouth. It had all happened so fast, and yet Roger had this lovely feeling of contentment that settled deep in his gut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of first smut section!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I'm enjoying a day off from work to finish writing the first section of smut, hope you enjoyed it. Anyone have suggestions they want to have happen next time? We have a couple of serious talking chapter coming up, so enjoy Roger trying to process!

Roger didn't resist as Brian slid out from behind him and he was gently pushed down to lay on his back, on the bed. He was content as Brian's hand ran over his tired body, praising him as he went. "That was so beautiful baby, you did so good for me. I'm proud of you pretty boy, coming in those sinful shorts like I wanted you to. Giving in to me just like I knew you would."

Roger didn't respond with much more then a hazy head nod and a smile at Brian. The other didn't take offense from it though, and instead leaned down to lick lazily at one of Roger's nipples. It still felt good, even with the fact that he had just come. With his shit refractory period it would be some time before he could get hard again. Roger wasn't worried about it though, they could focus on Brian's problem now. He squirmed slightly and found his voice. 

"Can't get hard again so soon Bri, sorry." He sounded a bit put off, but enjoyed the way Brian shushed him quiet once more.

"You don't have to get hard baby, not for this reward anyways." Brian said straight faced before breaking out into a wide toothy grin. He looked a bit crazed, but since he hadn't gotten off yet, Roger couldn't blame him. He always hated waiting so long when he was turned on and could only image how uncomfortable Brian currently was, still trapped in his pants.

Roger glanced down and chewed at his own lip, seeing Brian's clothes erection for the first time. It tented his pants in way that looked painful and Roger wanted nothing more then to just reach out and touch it. He remained still like the exhausted and out of breath good boy that he was.

Brian was quick to kneel over top of him and Roger watched with half lidded eyes as the hard member that had been against his lower back was whipped out in front of him. Brian didn't bother to even take his clothes off, just unzipped his jeans and pulled it through the buttons of his underwear. It looked amazing, throbbing from it place still surrounded by fabric.

It was larger then Roger's, but everything about Brian seemed to be and Rog really didn't mind. He maybe even liked that fact. He licked his lips at the thought of having to stretch his jaw out wide to suck on Brian's cock. That would be wonderful, but he wasn't sure he had the energy for it at the moment.

Brian strokes a hand up his own cock at a fast pace, with his eyes roaming over Roger's spent body. The blond chewed on his lip and could only hope that he didn't looked as recked as he felt. The way those eyes traced over every red mark that had been sucked into his skin made Roger feel incredibly sexy. He and he alone had made Brian that hard.

With the hand that wasn't occupied, Brian was quick to pull Roger's shorts down slightly. Roger whined at they tiny amount of friction it caused on his spent cock. Brian only seemed to enjoy the sound though, as he twisted the pumping had and increased his own grip. 

It was embarrassing to be exposed with the cooling remains of his load sticking messily to his cock and pubic hair. Roger breathed through his nose, trying not show how uncomfortable he was at that moment. This wasn't for him; it was Brian's turn to get off and he could deal with it until after. He just didn't like being dirty like this and wanted nothing more then the mess to be off his skin. 

He watched Brian's twist his hand around the purple tip of his large throbbing meat to distract himself. It didn't really work, but the image would still be burned into his brain for weeks to come. Roger would have to think about the way Brian moved his hand over that enlarged erection the next time he needed something grounding to think about. Instead of dealing with his persistent anxiety, he could deal with a twitching (probably public) erection. Roger whined again.

"Don't cry baby, I'm gonna take good care of you. Have to get you cleaned up or you'll be all sticky. Fuck Roger, you're such a good boy. Beautiful baby, lift up those gorgeous hips of yours. Let's get those shorts all the way off."

And then Roger was naked from the waist down with a man jerking off over top of him. Brian used the shorts to wipe up some of the creamed mess between Roger's legs with a focused grin on his face. Roger whined every time they so much as touched his spent dick, going crazy from the over sensitivity. 

The cooled substance stuck persistently to his pubic hair and at that moment Roger couldn't wait for it to be gone. He wouldn't have this problem again because Brian was going to take care of him and help shave it all off. He'd be clean and soft skinned just for Brian.

Brian licked at his own lips before pushing at the sweater Roger was wearing as well. it was time for the blond to be truest naked for Brian's enjoyment. Roger took note that Brian's hand never stopped moving and squirmed around a bit to find a better angle to watch. There was a rapid slapping sound being created as Brian jerked himself off, the sound was like music to Roger's ears. It was Brian's turn to be desperate to get off. Roger took a bit of control into his own hands and took his own sweater off, drowning in the pleased expression Brian's face sported. 

From the way that Brian's breath was growing increasingly harsh and his eyes squinted with pleasure, it wouldn't be very much longer. Roger was so ready to watch the other man lose it, he was practically drooling to do so. Brian grunted and leaned in close to Rog; the final notice he gave before falling over the edge. 

Watching Brian go off was almost an out of body experience for Roger, and if he had been able to get hard he would have cum from the sight alone. Another whine left his lips as ropes of cum painted his chest and Brian shushed him again without needing a single second to recover.

"Don't worry baby, I didn't forget. You've been so good, told you you'd get a taste. Pretty baby, so fucking ruined for me." The words were deep and practically hissed out into Roger ear. They made him shiver as Brian's cock erupted with one last weak shot over him. It was warm, but not as much as Roger blushing face.

Fingers ran through the mess on his chest and brought some of the cooling liquid up to Roger's mouth. Roger opened up without a single second of hesitation; he liked the words pretty baby just as much as good boy. 

It was a bit salty but he relished the feeling of Brian's fingers scrapping lightly against his tongue. He slathered his tongue around the fingers and let them go when they were clean, only to have Brian gather up more cum from his chest and feed it back to him. He was content to be fed like this, and couldn't even bring himself to mind the taste. It happened twice more and Roger felt all his energy leave his body. With a tired suck of Brian's fingers he closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep.

It was completely relaxing to lay with his eyes close and something stuffing his mouth, but that was certainly a thought for another day. Roger slept through a soothing, warm, wet cloth cleaning his body and being joined by an equally naked Brian on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It's hard to explain how proud I am of this fic, but writing this has been an uplifting experience and has given me something to work on with a consent force. I'm pretty sure it's gonna make it to over 20 chapters as well, so stick with me please! Hope you're enjoying all the way through.
> 
> Our blond boy gets a bit triggered in this one.

Roger took his time waking up that morning, stretching contently against the warm bed. His mind provided that it was firm with a little give and a bit sweaty. Those weren't the usual attributes for furniture and Roger's heart rate sped up as he panicked a bit. It all came back as his eyes shot open to see pale skin.

If waking up tangled with another man the night before had been a confusing experience, he couldn't even begin to explain what it was like to be plastered to Brian's front with them both naked. Well before now he couldn't anyways. It was warm and safe, Brian's hand was heavy on his ass like it was the best place in the house to rest.

Brian was already awake. Roger's eyes widened when he saw Brian's amused eyes and he had to clear his throat while trying to work up the courage to sit up. He didn't want to, perhaps purely for the reason of not wanting that lovely hand to leave his ass. He was a simple man, and that heavy hand was currently for filling 80 percent of his needs. 

"We have to talk this morning Roger." Brian stated, not moving his hand but ruining Roger's good mood anyways. He didn't like when people used that phrase; often following it up with he had to be quieter in bed or less clingy. It wasn't fair, the night they had just shared was special and now he had to just go back to reality.

Roger bit his lip and looked away from Brian, shifting in on his self as much as he could in the current position. He racked his brain trying to figure out at what point in the night he had upset Brian, maybe if he apologized first the talk wouldn't be so bad. He couldn't come up with anything, maybe he had come a little later then asked but he still had. Brian had called him a good boy and he'd even been rewarded for it. God, had Brian wanted round to and Roger fell asleep without a care in the world? He was so inconsiderate.

He breath grew shallow as Roger tried to gasp inward and received nothing to the lungs. Thing were growing hazy and the morning light from the window was hurting his head, but Roger felt like he deserved it by upsetting Brian. If he was bad then it was good that his body would punish him for it. Someone had to. The nice hand left his ass and it only made Roger feel worse, he didn't deserve it to be there. 

A comforting hand touched at his shoulder and Roger struggled in his his mind to find a way back to the reality of the situation. Now was not the time to pass out from panic, because there was still a chance he could convince Brian he was really sorry and be forgiven with the promise of not doing it again.

"I-I'm sorry Bri." Was all that came out of his throat and Roger felt tears well up in his eyes. That was a pathetic apology and Brian wasn't going to be happy with just that. He couldn't speak again, only managing a whine when he tried. This was pathetic and Roger was already getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Brian grabbed him farther and rolled them over so he was on top, looking a bit panicked himself. "Baby, it's okay don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, Roger you're perfect. Just breathe okay? My beautiful boy." Brian soothes out while settling his weight down on the smaller man.

A hand stroked at Roger's hair and the weight on his chest metaphorically lifted as he found himself getting air again. The terrible feeling of panic passed and it left Roger feeling a bit tired, but still very alert.

"Then why need to talk?" He wasn't sure that was a real sentence, but it was as close as Brian was going to get after that panic. He liked the way Brian was caging him in on the bed, but now he wasn't quite in the mood for doing something sexy. And he was never the best at talking about things. 

"Baby, last night you were incredible but I need to know if you're as invested into this as I am." Brian tried to explain with an even tone. Roger didn't understand what he meant though and felt a bit uncomfortable with just asking. Why did everything have to be so hard?

Brian caught his confused look and huffed out an exaggerated breath. "Do you know anything about submissive and dominant relationships Roger?" He said gently, trying to coax information out of the smaller man.

Roger was quick to shake his head no, and chew at his lip out of reflex. Was it alright that he had never even heard of that or would Brian think he was stupid? Brian looked surprised, but didn't answer with anything cruel. "That's surprising Rog, you're like the most perfect submissive I've ever met." He muttered with half lidded eyes.

"Look if that's a gay term, you're the first guy I've ever been with." Roger said, trying to be helpful. He fake cheer was met with a wide stare and Roger realized that he said something he perhaps should not have. Did Brian not like the term gay?

He watched Brian swallow heavily and contemplate his own thoughts before speaking. "It's when you do what your told for me and in turn get rewarded for it. Praised and taken care of like the good boy you are." Brian explained to Roger, trying to take in his reaction. 

That sounded amazing, but there were two ends to every sword. "And if I'm bad I get punished?" He was quick to question even though the answer was apparent. 

"Yes baby, if you don't do what I want then I'll punish you for it." Brian answered. 

"Nothing too painful? I don't like pain." Roger shot back, needing confirmation if they were actually going to do this.

"Nothing painful, in fact if you'd don't like anything just say red light and I will always stop for you. Doesn't matter when or why. That's called a safe word, and every once in a while I'll ask you to repeat to just so you remember."

Roger swallowed around his dry tongue and closed his eyes for a minute to consider. This was difficult, but he wanted it more then anything. He was so happy now that Brian had brought up talking this morning. "I want you to take care of me Brian and in return I'll be good for you."

Brian broke out into a grin and gently swiped down to kiss Roger exposed forehead. "That makes me so happy baby, unbelievably so." He hummed out and Roger shared his smile, finally having completely forgotten about his earlier panic. 

"And don't think I've forgotten that you said I'm your first guy baby, because that is so fucking hot." Brian smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Roger, causing the blond to laugh. This was perfection and everything he had ever needed out of a relationship. Or- 

"Does that mean we're in a relationship now?" Roger whispered at Brian, completely unable to raise he voice.

Brian kisses his lips lightly for the first time and smiled brightly for Roger. "Yeah baby, let's be boyfriends."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: welp, it's the beginning of what will hopefully be a great week. I have a couple days off in a row and am excited to get some rest.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Even with all the conversation that had taken place in bed, Roger still felt the need to stop wasting Brian's time spread throughout his gut. It was hard to shake off, even with the fact that he had somehow just acquired himself a boyfriend. He couldn't even decide if he liked the term; maybe they would be one of those couples who used terms like partner. He liked the prospect of being called nicknames like honey or sweetheart, but couldn't picture calling Brian those. Though, he kind of liked thinking about Brian as his man or fella. The thoughts made Roger smile and lean up to peck a kiss against Brian's jaw. It had a tiny shadow of stubble that Roger wanted to rub his entire body against.

Laying underneath a naked Brian was intoxicating, not to mention this was the first morning in weeks that he hadn't woken up with a desperate hard on. They were both soft and he could feel Brian's dick against his thigh just sitting there. Roger liked that it wasn't even a big deal at this point, he was sure Brian could feel his too. 

"I can feel your dick." He mistakenly muttered out and blushed when he realized it had been an out-loud thought. Brian laughed and kissed him sweetly, like he wasn't stupid. The kiss was open mouth, but didn't include tongue. Roger liked that neither of their dicks were interested. He was quick to decide it probably had something to do with the late night orgasm that had been wrenched out of him.

"I can feel you to baby, soft and small against my thigh." Brian grinned out, before continuing the light kissing. Roger rather liked that, he knew he was smaller then Brian and it didn't hurt his feelings to admit it. Maybe Brian liked that Roger was smaller the same way Roger liked that Brian was larger. Things tended to even out like that.

There was another subject that they both needed to breech, because it sat at the front of Roger's mind. That wiry pubic hair mess that he still sported was something Roger now wanted gone. It was almost itchy now that he had thought about it not being there. Brian had promised to help him shave. Was now a good time to bring that up or should he wait? Was it just a mindless sex suggestion that Roger took to literally? He wouldn't bring it up unless Brian did, not wanting to seem like a fool.

Roger felt the insatiable need to continue to talk about what happened last night as well, but wasn't sure on the proper way to approach the subject again. This communication thing was more then a little bit difficult and something that Roger was very much not used to. How do other people do it?

"I should go home and get some clothes." That was taking the easy way out and Roger new it. He just needed to escape for a little bit to gather his thoughts and the little sanity he had left. Brian was frowning at him, but the taller man had to understand. If he just let him up, Roger would be out the door and gone. Another thought popped up as soon as the words left his mouth; Roger still had to deal with the awful situation he was in with his broken drumstick. It was to early in the morning for this and he needed coffee to not be so damn emotional.

Roger paled and sob left his throat. It was a terrible thing to have happen, especially since Brian had just gotten him to calm down. The taller man was going to think that he was a psychopath or something of similar qualities. He wasn't usually like this, but had been pretty stressed lately with so many different things.

He pushed at Brian's chest, suddenly feeling like he didn't deserve to be laying underneath him. Brian didn't need this, and he deserved better then Roger and his hazy mind. 

Brian didn't move when pushed against, and only cradled him closer. Worried eyes surveyed over Roger body. "Roger tell me what's wrong." He demanded, sounding more then a little bit concerned.

It was hard to breathe, but being talked to grounded Roger back to Earth. Someone was there who really seemed to care about him and he hadn't had that in admittedly so long. Maybe never in the correct was that he wanted it. Perhaps that was what they had talked about earlier. If he was good then he would get rewards, and if bad he would be punished. Roger felt like he deserved a punishment at the moment. He had broken a drumstick and therefore put the band in a bad position. Roger couldn't drum without drumsticks and no matter how happy Roger had been to join, they were going to ditch him. He didn't want to leave Smile or Brian whom he had only met due to the band.

"I broke a drumstick and can't afford to replace it for at least a couple of weeks. I'm sorry Bri, please don't kick me out of the band. Music is all I've ever wanted out of life." Roger had never told someone that all he wanted to do was play music before; it was almost liberating.   
Brian said nothing back, instead soothes him with a forehead kiss.

Roger was suddenly very sure of what would make him feel better and it wasn't going to be kisses. "Bri, I've been bad and caused you trouble." He insisted, still visibly upset and yet hopeful that Brian would get the not subtle hint.

Brian took less then a second to understand, and nodded his head at Roger. "Then first things first, you need to be punished baby boy. We'll talk more after. I'm going to get a close-pin and attach it to your nipple. You're going to wear it while we finish this conversation and then shave all of your naughty hair away." Brian explained out to Roger. 

It was a simple punishment, but Roger had never even had one before. He was relived and terrified all at once. This was really happening, and he was loving it. He arched from his position under Brian. "Please, yes. I'll be good now, I promise."

It was easy to stay in that exact position when Brian stood up and wondered away from him. Roger was naked and practically presented out for Brian. This was how his life was supposed to be, and Roger loved the security of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Enjoying a cold day off with treating myself out and going to see a movie. Excited over all. Hope you're liking the story so far and look forward to next chapter where Roger is finally shaved clean ;)

Brian was quick to return and gave Roger an easy smile when he saw that his position on the bed hadn't changed. That was almost a reward all on it own, Roger couldn't help but love that smile. He was happy he had made the right decision and pretend under Brian's watchful eyes. He might be being punished at this moment, but he knew that Brian thought he was a good boy. 

"Okay baby, it's going to pinch but shouldn't really hurt. This is going to be a consistent reminder that you did something bad for the next little while. When I take it off, you will kiss me and say thank you." Brian instructed like they had done this a thousand times before. The calm tone helped settled Roger head and focus on the situation.

"Yes sir." Roger's voice was shy, and his heart beat fast. He could do this. Roger liked that Brian was kind enough to explain things to him and wondered if it would be this way for future punishments. Brian seemed to like being called sir, but Roger filed that away for future use. Like the next time he got a reward.

What he wasn't expecting was for Brian to casually lean down and lick at his left nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Roger made a confused and slightly turned on noise. That felt good, but he didn't think that was Brian's point. Roger reminded himself that he was bad and if Brian wanted to toy with his body he was more then willing to let him.

"Don't let your pretty little dick get hard baby. This is a punishment remember? If you get hard you'll have to sit there like that without relief too." Brian growled out and attacked at Roger chest once more. He slathered at Roger chest, leaving hickey after hickey and making sure Roger nipples perked into hard buds.

Roger whimpered at the words and the fact that the attention to his chest was over as soon as it started. The wood clip was placed on his interested, wet nipple and held on with the pinch Roger had been warned out. A constant presence; Roger wondered if Brian made him keep it on long enough if it would bruise. He had said he didn't like pain, but Roger loved looking at and feeling over marks that lovers left on him. He couldn't wait to see those hickeys in the mirror. 

Brian surveyed over him for a second, probably making sure it wasn't overwhelming or that it hurt to bad. "How do you feel right now Roger?" He asked with a heavy tone.

Roger squeaked out a moan when he tried to speak the first time and flushed red because of it. He hadn't expected to feel so good under Brian's watchful eye. "I feel good. Does that mean I'm a bad boy?" His voice was quiet, and Roger had to look away from Brian. He was a bit embarrassed and could find a way to say he liked the pinching feeling. Or that he wished Brian would put his mouth to work on the other nipple. That wasn't the point of punishment, so maybe he would another time. 

"You're a good boy Roger, asking for punishment when you feel like you need it. You can always ask for what you need baby, I'm here to take care of you. Such a pretty, good boy." Brian praised with a hand that wondered over Roger's body, patting along. 

He brushed over Roger soft exposed cock, and lingered there for a while. Lifting the blond leg up and bending it for no reason other then he wanted to. Roger let him manipulate his body and found a joy in Brian doing so. 

"I'll buy you a new pair of drumsticks Roger, it's completely fine. I nearly thought something was seriously wrong when we were in bed. You're much to pretty to be breaking out in tears; all I want you to do is smile for me. Will you baby?" Brian said with amusement in his voice. 

Roger was just glad that the other man wasn't mad, but those words were a lot to take in. "I can't let you do that! You need money for rent and food just like I do and it's January. I'm sure it's just as hard to pick up shifts at work for you as it is for me!" Roger gasped out in a bit of a panic. This wasn't good, he didn't want to be some kind of leech. Taking up all Brian's time and resources. He should have just escaped back home and cried there like a normal human being. 

He was shushed my a calming manor and kissed sweetly on the lips. "Roger it will all be fine, I promise. Now I asked you to smile baby and expect my good boy to listen." Brian joked, trying to clear the tense air between them.

Roger didn't feel much like smiling, but Brisn has now asked him twice and he didn't want to disobey. It was easier to just do what Brian asked rather then dwelling in his own miserable thoughts. That's what this was all about after all. He was a good boy for Brian.

Roger lips turned upward and he gave a small smile toward Brian, who cooed and pressed kisses against Roger's eyelids. "That wasn't so hard, was it baby? You look gorgeous with a smile." 

Roger squirmed under the praise, and finally sat up from his exposed position on the bed, they had to finish talking about this if his punishment was ever going to be over. "I'm sorry for making things so hard Brian." Roger said with a weak voice. He was glad his voice was even working, it meant that he wasn't really as panicked as his heart thought he was.

"It's fine Roger, I got some money for Christmas and I don't really have to pick up hours because I'm currently a teaching assistant. Let me take care of you baby." There was that tone again, the one that made Roger feel good. The one that made Roger heart calm down from its loud and overactive beating; how does one even say no to words like that? He nodded gratefully, life was easy when all he had to do was make Brian happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shaving commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And the long awaited chapter is finally here! It took a lot more talking things through then I originally thought would be there. I'm happy with how everything has been turning out though. Hope you are enjoying the story as well!

Brian admired Roger's slight smile and the pin on his nipple, which was turning the surrounding skin a light shade of red. There were also kiss marks that had been sucked into his delicate skin. Roger was a beautiful creature that was completely his to care for and Brian had never been happier to have responsibility in his life.

"Tell you what, let me buy those sticks for you and you'll get a lovely reward for it." Brian suddenly said, looking like he had just hatched a brilliant plan. That made Roger more then a little bit curious.

"What kind of reward?" Roger that the prospect sounded a bit weird; like he should be finding a way to pay Brian back, not the other way around. Still he nodded, in three weeks he would have saved up enough money and at the very least he could pay the other back then. That way he wouldn't feel so bad about it. 

"Now Roger, I don't want to go ruining a lovely surprise for you. It would be much more fun if it's in the moment, trust me baby. But right now, follow me to the bathroom so we can deal with that naughty hair of yours." Brian cooed at him, reaching down to give Roger a pat on the head. 

Roger hauled himself of the bed and followed Brian to the bathroom, taking note for the first time in a while that they were both completely naked. It was distracting once he started looking, as the man in front of him had a thin shapely ass, and from the right angle he could see his balls as he walked. That probably shouldn't be hot to Roger, but it very much was. They would swing like that if Brian was humping forward at him as well.

He was easily pulled into the shower and with no time at all, a light spray of warm water was hitting his skin. He basked in the warmth as Brian rummaged around, finding everything he was going to need. Roger let him do all the worrying; he just loved the hot water here. It was a luxury that his own home didn't provide and he missed it all the more when it was touching him. This was heaven and he wished he could have it all the time.

Roger whined when Brian turned the water back off and looked over at the other, uncaring that he had water dripping down his face. Roger hoped that he looked good dripping wet, because he was sure that he wanted to spend a lot more time in this shower. Brian was quick to lift up the scissors in his hand and just show Roger; like he might want to protest at this point. Brian could stab him with those scissors right now and Roger's brain would take it as a sexual foreplay.

Okay, that was a it of a gruesome thought for the moment, but to Roger's defense he was trying his hardest not to get hard. It was increasingly difficult when Brian stepped into the shower with him and knelt down to be right in front of his soft cock. A hand ran teasingly over his package, rubbing the little water that still dropped into the hair Roger had. Scissors came up and snipped at some of the longer hair, trimming it back to nearly his skin. 

Roger shivered from the lack of warm water, and the cool air. He tried his hardest not to move for Brian. The metal of the scissors touched his skin every once and a while. Like Brian was reminding him that he was in this dangerously vulnerable position and was at Brian's complete mercy. He loved it.

A finger stoked down under his balls as the scissors left him momentarily and Roger cried out at the feeling, bending over and clutching at Brian's hair desperately. It felt to good, and the constant nipple pinch was only making him feel more sensitive at the other parts of his body. Brian smiles at his action, but gave him a light smack on the ass.

"Stand up straight baby, I'll end up cutting you if you move around to much." He reprimanded Roger, with fake sounding sternness in his voice.

Roger couldn't help but take the words seriously and shot up to be standing straight again. Brian let a finger curve it way down the side of Roger cock and Roger closed his eyes tightly and tensed up so he wouldn't move. It worked, though his dick wasn't exactly soft anymore. It was probably fine though, because Roger could see he wasn't the only one having trouble not getting excited. This entire act was just as sexual as he had pictured it being last night.

The scissors finished up the clipping and Brian was up off his knees, reaching over head and bringing the detachable shower head down. Aiming it away for a second, he turned it back on ensuring that the water was only lukewarm. He held the water over Roger's crotch and rubbed with careful hands, making sure none of the trimmings stuck to his pale skin. Roger whined at the constant pressure and warm water. It felt so nice.

Brian took a moment to stroke the blond's now straining dick and place a kiss on Roger open lips. Roger panted sweetly against Brian, craving any attention that Brian was willing to give him. "Brian please." Slipped out from Roger mouth, and he wasn't even sure what he was begging for.

"We're half way there baby, let me just get the razor and we'll shave the rest off. I'm so proud at how good you're being for me, staying so still. Afterwards the clip will come off and I'll rub lotion into your bare skin. It'll feel so good for you baby, I promise. You're already hard and twitching for my touch, but just a bit more baby." Brian talked at Roger who could barely listen he was so concentrated on staying still. The word lotion made Roger whimper, he wanted Brian's hand lubed and wet against his skin more then anything.

Brian pecked a kiss at his lips again, before grabbing his straight razor and showing it to Roger. "This will cut the rest of the hair off baby, just like shaving your face." He soothed calmingly to Roger. 

Roger eyed Brian's own hard cock throbbing near his pale skin and considered the words. "Don't have to shave Brian, this hair probably won't grow back fast either." He whispered out a bit embarrassed, but wanted to tell Brian none the less. 

Brian considered him with wide eyes and looked downward at the slight hair on Roger legs. It was patchy and light, unlike Brian's own that had already grown thick. "Thank you for telling me that baby. Did you just grow this hair in? Were you hairless for all to see back in high school?" Brian pushed, sounding more excited with every word.

"I was 17, and was beginning to think it would never grow in." Roger muttered, avoiding Brian's searching gaze to look at the floor. He felt more then a little bit embarrassed. 

Brian groaned and squeezed at his own thick cock for a second, taking in how Roger twitched towards him when he did so. "Fuck baby, another time we'll do the rest of your body hair. Gonna finish your pubic area today and then take you back to bed. You've been so good and honest that you deserve a reward." Brian growled out, his voice low in his throat. It was delightful to watch Roger's full body shiver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, so the shaving ended up being two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it because I'm already thinking about doing Roger's legs and underarms as well ;)
> 
> Hope you like the story so far!

Brian surged forward to kiss Roger, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth and dominate. They were both turned on and distracted at this point, but Brian was still aware he had a task to do. Now that it was cut down, that hair had to go. Roger keened when their hard cocks brushed against one another for a single second, and bent over at the pleasure. It was getting hard and harder to stay upright. He clung onto Brian like a rag doll, unable to hold himself up in that moment. It was pitiful and he liked the way that Brian just held him there. 

That didn't mean that he wasn't going to be punished for moving after being told not to. Brian predictably slapped the disobedient blond's ass and Roger let out a yelp. That one actually hurt a bit, as it had been in the same spot as the last spank he had received. He wondered if Brian was doing it on purpose that way. Roger also wondered just how red that part of his body was. He hoped that there was a mark in the shape of Brian's palm that he would be able to feel when he sat at his drum kit later today. That would be a lovely reminder of this moment.

Brian reaches over and pumped out a small amount of shampoo from the bottle and rubbed it into the wet area of Roger's skin. The small man had a tough time keeping embarrassing noises from coming out of his mouth, but he liked that Brian didn't seem to mind. The soapy hand touched Roger cock for a moment and he could help the shout that sprouted out from his throat. Brian only rewarded him farther, with another deep kiss. He let out a garbled moan that resembled the other's name and felt Brian hump his hips forward at the sound. Fuck, that made Roger feel so powerful.

It was Roger to pull back this time, and he huffed in a hard breath for courage. "Do it Bri, I'm ready. Clean me up and make me all yours." He breathed out, taking in just how much Brian's dick twitched at his words. 

"Oh you're already mine baby. We're just making you a bit more clean and soft for my touch." Brian's wondering hand rubbed at the tip of Roger's cock with no consistent pressure. The teasing was beginning to make Roger feel like he was losing his mind. He wanted to writhe and hump against the taller man until they both came, but that wasn't being good. He was a good boy and would stay still like Brian asked. His hard cock wept in protest as Brian let him go and brought the razor in close. 

"Now stay absolutely still for me baby, don't need any blood on that pale skin of yours." Brian grinned out, in a tone that said he wouldn't really care either way.

Roger's heart beat fast in his chest; he suddenly understood that if he moved and got cut it would be his punishment for disobeying. Brian would take care of him either way, but Roger had the sudden image of his blood being licked up and savored by Brian. It was scary and intimate, though Roger would easily do anything Brian asked of him. He trusted the other and his hazy head nodded in response. "I'm ready Bri, do it."

The blood thought was a lot for this early in the morning and Brian had already said that he deserved a reward for doing being shaved. Roger wasn't much for pain, but perhaps he would circle back and entertain that thought another day. When he was able to think rationally and not so turned on that his penis was throbbing from lack of attention. 

The first touch of the razor had Roger giggling with a slight incoherence; he felt high from the motion. It sliced a section of hair off and Roger watched it go, examining Brian's careful hands and the way it exposed slightly red skin underneath. He hoped that Brian would suck a hickey there as soon as they rinsed the rest of the soap off. Maybe do something more with his mouth. 

The second touch of the razor put it very close to Roger engorged cock, that was curving upwards toward his stomach and now getting very much in the way. He whined when Brisn grabbed ahold of it and simply tilted it downward to be away from the razor. The pressure was perhaps a bit cruel, but Roger remembered being told that if he got hard he would simply have to wait till this was all over. He wished Brian would stroke him instead of anything else.

There was a critical eye on him as Roger moaned out, but he stayed stalk still. He would not disappoint Brian, for no other reason that his mind couldn't deal with being called anything but good right now. Why was Brian being so quiet? 

"Please Bri, talk to me. Wanna hear your voice." Roger begged slightly, the silence driving him mad. 

"You wanna hear me praise you baby? You deserve it, being as good as you are. Your cock is so hard that it wants to press against your tummy and I have to hold it down. That so hot Beautiful, this is even better then I imagined. Just a little bit more and we'll be all done. You'll be my smooth baby boy and I'll suck bruises into that newly exposed skin." Brian rattled on and on, loving how Roger seemed breathless at his words.

The third swipe of the razor was a quick one, efficiently taking off an entire clump of hair. Brian was quick to pull the straight razor back and let go of Roger cock, watching hungrily as it slapped up against his stomach. Roger wondered that if there hadn't been soap if Brian would have leaned forwards and gave him a teasing lick. He seemed to like making Roger jump with surprise and light pleasure, so  it seemed like Brian just might. 

The forth swipe took off the rest of the hair and then Brian did a few extra motions, making sure it was all gone. The razor was tossed into the sink without Brian ever looking away from him and the warm water was quick to be on him again. Brian kissed him deep, while stroking his skin and fingering over the head of his cock. Roger was out of breath by the time he pulled away. 

"How does it feel baby?" Brian asked, talking directly into his ear as he moved over to tug at the shell with his teeth. His hand got busy, moving over Roger at a slow pace. All the soap rubbed and washed away from Roger skin and he tried not to lose his mind as Brian pulled away again. 

He found his voice in a desperate panic, wanting that hand back more then anything. "It feels so good Bri, you make me feel amazing. Please, more."

"You beg so pretty baby, let's get dried off and back to the bed. I have all kinds of plans for you there. Plus, it's time for that clip to come off." Brian explained, pointing out Roger punishment close-pin once more. Roger had forgot it existed throughout the shaving, actually he probably couldn't have noticed anything existed but the two of them in those moment. Like his head had been somewhere completely different. It was weird, but he very much liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm enjoying a snow day to work on this. Not leaving the house for the whole day and it's mine to do what I want :)

Getting out of the shower, Brian scooped up a large and fluffy towel to cradle around Roger. He aggressively fluffed it around the blond and all his bits, making him laugh under the wondering hands. The water was aggressively pushed from his skin, and his erection was momentarily stroke through the fabric. Roger jolted when it happened, breaking out of his laughing fit with a groan. That was just like Brian, making him feel high from touch and then giving him what was needed. 

The towel dropped away from him as Brian dried off his own body in a much less aggressive manor. They maintained eye contact as Brian stroked his own throbbing erection inches away from Roger skin, and Roger tried his best to stay still for him. "Such a fucking good boy for me Roger. Staying still when you know you should and letting me just look at you. Fuck, your body is gorgeous. Turn around a bend slightly, I wanna see that ass." Brian growled out, hand moving fast over himself.

Roger spun slowly, liking how Brian's eyes traced his every movement. He bent over the sink and leaned his ass out to present it to Brian, and was quickly rewarded with a harsh slap to the bottom. He whined at that contact, and squirmed when the hand just stayed there, rubbing at that now sore flesh. 

"My beautiful baby, your ass looks amazing when it bounces as I spank it. I love that the pale white turns red with just a stroke of my hand." Brian smirked,  grabbing hold of Roger ass cheek aggressively and tugging it farther out towards if. 

Roger whined as he jumped back, easily manipulated under Brian's strong hands. He moaned loud when Brian's dick touched the meat of his ass. This was really happening. It rubbed on him, causing a deep throated moan to rumble out of Brian's mouth. Roger moaned back, high pitched and slightly delirious; he had never felt the velvety touch of another's cock before. He wanted the pressure in other place then the fat of his ass too. It was gone far to soon for Roger's liking.

He was pushed back against the sink and kissed in a way that made him breathless. He wanted this everyday for the rest of his life, it was so wonderful. Roger wiggled against the other, trying to get friction against his erection. He dropped prone against the sink when Brian twisted the nipple that wasn't in the clip. He moaned weakly as Brian gave it a kiss afterwards, and pressed forward for a bit more attention.

Brian reached up and took off the pin, kissing at Roger reddened nipple. Roger sighed in pleasure at the pinching feeling finally leaving his chest. He had barely noticed that it was beginning to hurt. "Thank you sir, for punishing me and helping me clean up." He murmured out.

Roger caught the proud look on Brian face before they were kissing again and he decided that that was the best look Brian had. Brian's words just confirmed it. "You make me so damn proud baby, so fucking good for me. Gorgeous and all mine now. Let's go back to bed so I can show my baby a good time." 

Their lips didn't leave one another as they stumbled and grabbed at each other. The journey to the bed seemed like it was taking forever and when they got there, Roger wasn't disappointed. He was pushed back onto the bed, just like he had been when they were talking this very morning and treasured the way Brian crawled over top of him.

The kiss turned soft and affectionate, like they were both just waking up all over again and not desperately hard against each other's thighs. Roger moaned from the feeling of Brian's tongue plundering his mouth and remained pliant under his able body. This felt so very right. 

A bottle of lotion came out from under the pillow and Roger shot up from the bed when a bit of the cold liquid was squirted onto his newly exposed skin. "It's cold!" He squeaked with very little dignity. 

Roger gasped as Brian simply pushed him back down on the bed and simply connected their lips once more in a frenzied motion. Like Brian had liked that Roger was in a tiny bit of discomfort. After that, there was no stopping the kisses and Roger absolutely loved it. Brian's lips were dry and a bit rougher then he had ever been used to and now Roger couldn't picture life without them. 

Kind hands rubbed at Roger skin, the lotion making a smooth slide. He let out a high pitched sound, wishing that those fingers would travel just a bit farther down and touch his much more heated part. "Does that feel good baby? Do you like when I rub lotion into your sensitive skin?" Brian questioned with a grin, hovering over him with dark eyes. Roger thought he looked ready to pounce and chose his words carefully. 

"So much sir, love when you touch me. More, please Bri." Roger begged for anything.

Brian looked down at him with hungry eyes and Roger felt then sudden urge to preen underneath him. He loved those eyes, they made his cock twitch and his sore nipples harden even more. This was sweet torture and he wanted more. A hand came up to rub a bit of lotion into his sore nipple and Roger had to arch off the bed, crying out. 

When Brian moved back slightly, he whined and moved up with him connecting their lips in a once more frenzied motion. He could feel Brian's deep throated chuckle against him and couldn't help but feel even more aroused by it. Brian seemed to be in no hurry, but Roger was already starting to squirm around. He needed some relief and the world was beginning to feel hazy. All he could focus on was Brian, there was nothing else for him. They shared this connection together, needing each other's bodies and lips. It felt so right.

Brian's hand came up to grasp his chin and Roger opened his mouth to an insistent tongue, groaning at the taste. Fuck, he was an even better kisser then he let on to be. Like he could have led with this; hi my name is Brian May and this is how I kiss. Roger wouldn't have stood a chance and they could have been doing this from the first meeting, weeks ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which spanking and subspace!Roger happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey back again! Hope you're all enjoying this story so far; I have also started a draft for a Joger (Dealer?) story as well. Though it probably won't make an appearance till the last chapter of this is posted. So it's a ways away. 
> 
> Also, hope you like sub space Roger! Hope you're enjoying everything so far.

Roger liked to think that he gave as good as he got, especially in the kissing department. He had a lot of experience in the act, even if it wasn't with the same sex partner. When that large hand of Brian's trailed down and gripped at his bare ass cheek again; his eyes just about rolled back into his skull. Roger had to break the kiss in order for a high pitched moan to escape him. He arched up against Brian, liking the feeling of both of their chests brushing together.

"Feel so good Bri, you make me feel so good." Roger repeated until he had the courage to go for the line that sat at the very edge of his mind. "Please sir, may I touch your cock?" His words were soft and in an innocent tone, though the implication was not. 

Brian was quick to sit up, hand still never leaving Roger ass. He surveyed the blond with hungry eyes and took so long to answer that Roger thought he might have said something wrong. "Yeah touch it baby, touch my fat cock. It's hard just for you after all; touch it now." 

Roger hand swooped out and grasped Brian's big, purple tipped member and automatically decided he liked the weight in his hand. It was both larger and heavier then his own. His throat watered for reasons he didn't even understand yet. "It's so big. Are you sure it's all for me?" His question was genuine and still in a soft tone. Roger wasn't sure what was going on with his voice but it wouldn't leave the light, slightly feminine range. All that matter was that Brian seemed to really like it that way.

"Fuck, all for you pretty boy. Jerk me off baby, show me how you would on that beautiful small prick of your own." Brian hissed out, panting like he was losing his mind. 

Roger did what he was told with a dopey smile gracing his face. It was different, jerking a cock that wasn't his own. He liked the way he could see Brian every twitch from this angle and the way he humped forward when Roger concentrated on the head. He made sure to rub a nail over the sensitive slit, just like Roger did on his own dick when he was feeling especially turned on. He liked the way pre-cum dripped out when he pumped all the way down and back again. His cock was so large in Roger's hand. 

The hand job only last a few minutes, before they both grew impatient for each other's lips. Brian reluctantly pushed the hand away and leaned close again, capturing the blond lips. Roger smiled for having gotten what he wanted for a few moment, even if Brian hadn't come from the act. There would be time for that later. This was going to be a long morning, he could tell already. 

Brian took the opportunity to duck down and suck on the blond's neck. When Roger arched up into the others lips like it was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, their erections lined up and brushed against one another. Roger felt overwhelmed at the wonderful feeling, but immediately arched his back to have it again. The back of his thigh was spanked and in that place he had less body fat then his ass; Roger shuttered at the lasting sting.

"Please don't hit me there sir, I'll come too soon." Roger whimpered out, barely registering the words leave his mouth. Everything was beginning to get hazy from pleasure and he felt the lovely sensation that Brian would take care of him in this state. He was a good boy.

"Then beg me to smack your ass instead. Tell me you wanna have a bruise in the shape of my hand." Brian snarled out, choosing that moment to bite harshly on Roger's neck.

Roger screamed at the action, nothing stopping his high pitched falsetto from reaching the air. He panted while coming down from the high of his voice being ripped out of his body and leaned forward with an open mouth, beckoning Brian to kiss him again. Brian gave him what he silently asked for, slipping his tongue inside and twirling around. It was dirty and Roger loved it. He tried to suck on Brian's tongue to keep the kiss going, but the larger man leaned away again. 

That really got Roger voice going. "Please spank me daddy. Please, I want it so much. Let me feel it." Roger begged, not even realizing the name that had slipped out of his mouth. Brian certainly heard it though, and his action was immediate.

Roger was ungraciously flipped around so that his ass was in the air and on display to Brian. The taller man cooed while caressing, and was quick to give the exposed rump a slap hard enough that the sound echoed throughout the room. Roger somehow managed not to move and felt like he had lost his mind. "Thank you sir, can I have another?" He asked, already pushing his ass back toward Brian. 

"Only one more baby, or your ass will be to sore to play at rehearsal. Don't want that to happen unless you're bad enough to need the punishment. My good boy, saying all the right words for me." Brian praised at Roger. 

A final slap had Roger collapsing onto the bed from the force, he cried out and if he had had permission he knew he would have come right there. Roger felt sluggish as Brian flipped him back over and brushed their erections together again. The feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. He felt like he was high, yet completely safe in Brian's capable arms. 

The dick was hard and velvet against him. Roger didn't even squirm at the feeling, with that wonderful haze shrouding over him. Brian was so good to him and he wanted to be told something to do again.

As if Brian was reading his mind; he spoke up. "Arch up against me baby, that'll get some pressure off your sore ass." Brian ordered kindly. 

Roger bucked up again but only received air as Brian avoided him. It was cruel and Roger loved it. He didn't even bother with the whine though, knowing Brian would take care of him when he needed it the most.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I often wonder if you can tell which sections I write on my work break. I hope that you can't. 
> 
> Also, I can’t believe this made it to 20k words already :) I’ve been working on this for more then a month and might be proud of myself. Yay!

Roger loved the way that Brian took him to the very edge, and then let him settle in there. Like this was the second time they had been together and Roger already knew that they weren't in an hurry to get off. He loved that feeling, but his erection was persistent and the thought that Brian had asked him to beg last night popped into his mind. He couldn't control himself after that. 

"Please Bri, I'll be good. Just want to feel you, for just a little bit. Wanna be good for you." He pleaded, biting his lip harshly and looking down to both their erections. Brian's looked to be just as painful as his own, so it didn't seem like a unreasonable request.

He squirmed around with hips elevated slightly into the air, and his voice wouldn't stop coming out. "Please, I want you so bad. Let me be your baby boy, pet me pretty. I need your touch daddy. Need you to hold me. Please sir, won't you hold my hand?" He was all over the place and barely coherent. Nothing made sense and still he begged for simple things. Whatever Brian was willing to give to him. He hoped it was everything.

The hand on his ass dug it's nails in and squeezed harshly at his words. It hurt against what was probably fresh bruises and Roger had to hiss at the feeling. He felt alive with that bit of pain, loving the right grip. Roger wasn't much for pain, but Brian always seemed to know just the right amount to give him. It was magical. Brian's other hand came up to grasp Roger's tightly and entwined their fingers. He was glad that that was what he had ended up asking for because the grounding feeling from it put Roger's head back where he wanted it. All that existed was them.

Roger was sure he had probably just surprised Brian with his words, but he treasured the feeling none the less. Like Brian was barely in control of himself. That was a thrilling feeling to Roger and he wanted more. This pawing at each other wasn't enough for him anymore, he needed that strong voice to tell him exactly how good he was and what position he should be in. Roger was trying so hard to be good, but the barely touching wasn't making it easy. Without mention he knew that if he reached for his own dick there would be consequences. Did he want that? No, not right now anyways.

"Fuck Rog, I knew from the first moment we met that you were going to be my good boy. You're so pretty and your words making me so hot. Try and push up to grind against me again baby. Fuck, you can do it lovely. Feel how hard my big cock is just for you." Brian rumbled out, giving Roger a kiss to the cheek and squeezing their hands together again. 

Well Roger was never going to ignore that kind of invitation. Probably never going to be able to ignore any sort of request that came from Brian. Why would he? Brian always asked and told him to do perfectly reasonable things and he was so good at taking care of Roger. He wanted to do his best and please Brian in return.

He thrust his hips up and met Brian's equally hard heat. His breath skipped as they finally touched again, and Roger relished the feeling of velvet on hard velvet. God, that felt so good. With every slight brush his mouth came up and Roger made an untamed crying sound. The pleasure was driving him mad.

Brian hissed and bit down on Roger neck. That was definitely going to leave a mark and one that would be hard to explain. It didn't matter though, Roger would proudly wear every one of those marks. When back in his own home he would plan his outfit around them to emphasize the red and purple of them. He hoped people would stare, because than he could think back about this moment.

Roger couldn't give a damn about the rest of the world as that same mouth swung down slightly and licked at his left nipple. Roger yelled as the hand on his ass swatted him softly and he took it to mean that he was supposed to keep moving. His body was feeling sore in many places and every gentle touch was lighting him on fire.

The next few minutes were filled with desperate humping, sometimes Roger got his intended target of Brian's dick and others he brushed against the softish stomach above him. It was amazing for him either way, but he especially liked when he got just the right movement in and touched against a pleasurable spot for Brian as well. The man would moan against his skin, and the vibrations would rumble all the way through Roger's tired body.

Brian let go of his nipple and separated their hands. Roger missed the comfort automatically, but was also so ready to move on with it. There was no more delaying; they were both to close to the edge.

Brian leaned back to grab something from the top of his dresser, next to the bed. Roger whimpered because he wanted the attention back on him. It was in seconds.

"Don't worry pretty baby, just needed to grab this." Brian showed him the tube of Vaseline in a careful motion. It was good that he had more slick just sitting around, because Roger had no idea what had happened the lotion that they had used earlier. There was nothing sexy about rooting around under the bed for a misplaced container. That was just as awkward as finding out you had already used the last condom out of the box. 

He nodded sweetly, unsure of why they needed to have more slick. He was up for anything at this point; needing to be touched and held. His dick was already dripping pre-cum against his stomach and he had been naked for a long enough time that even through the sexual haze he was starting to feel cold. He wanted Brian to warm him up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally chapter for this story has been written and is magic number 22! I think I’m gonna write a second part about band practise and the boys visiting Roger’s terrible apartment. I hope you have enjoyed this greatly! 
> 
> I’ve started writing a Joger fic in short form. So that’ll probably start going up as soon as I’ve finished with this one. It won’t be as long, but after a month of those I just need a few different scenarios to think about and plan. Then the sequel!

"Want this to be good for you, because you deserve it, lovely thing. Gonna make you see stars, my baby boy; make you scream." Brian explained, rubbing a hand soothingly down Roger's body.

The words made Roger shudder and breathless. The sight of the vaseline set off caution in Roger mind, but he remained unafraid. Well, at least he now knew where this whole thing was heading. Roger inhaled sharply and was able to let out a nervous breath; this certainly wasn't something he had experienced before. Brian would guide him through it.

"Be a good boy and spread your legs for me pretty baby; let me give you a reward for being so good for me." Brian ordered, pawing at Roger's hips and taking a moment to kiss his lips. Thumbs drew warm circles into Roger skin, soothing him. It was soft and light, not unlike the words that he had just spoken. Roger wondered if he looked a bit panicked or just plain turned on. Either way; his heart beat fast in his chest and he whined loud for Brian's attention.

Roger listened without question and Brian made that lovely growling sound from deep in his throat. The sound made a shiver go down his spine and his body aches for Brian to do something to him. Anything at all; Roger was already bared open for him after all. Hands stroked all over his body, even stopping for a moment to lightly brush Roger's dick. It was comforting and sexual all at once; Roger loved it. 

"Please again, please I need it so bad. Want you- give it, please!" Words were jumbled as Roger tried to speak. Nothing made it better, but Roger knew he wanted to beg for Brian. Brian was a fan of having him beg and he was a good boy. Good boys did things for their Daddy's, to make them happy in return for being taken care of. Roger was a good boy. 

"Daddy." Roger mumbled, not adding anything else. The world was a hazy thing around him and Brian's hot body was taking up most of his attention. 

The lid to the jar opening was so loud in Roger's ears that it could have echoed. Had a container opening ever been this loud before, or was he just nervous for what was about to happen? It didn't matter that he was nervous in the long run; he wanted this so bad. 

Roger's head was starting to feel light, as a greased up finger made its way down to a private part of him that had never been shared with anyone. Private places that he was willing to share and give to Brian. He squirmed as it reaches it destination and rutted back slightly for Brian to get on with it. This was it.

Roger hissed as he was prodded with the tip of said finger. Things were blurry and he was both aroused and scarred at this point. Brian voice was the only thing keeping him present on Earth and he was trying his best to be good.

"Fuck, you're so tight that my finger won't even go in. Have you ever had something inside before? Gotten curious enough to explore all of your naughty parts while writhing around in bed?" Brian questioned, craving Roger's sweet voice.

"N-no never." Roger denied while arching and trying not to drool as he lost his mind to pressure. Brian smirked with dark eyes and Roger was sure he'd said the right thing. Brian liked that he was pure and all his to corrupt. He wanted Brian to mess him up permanently.

"Relax for me good boy, it'll feel amazing if you do. It's just going to be one finger today; I'll make you come by pressing on your special spot. I know you can do it pretty baby; you are such a fucking good boy."

Brian sounded so calm that it made Rog take a deep breath and relax his body as requested. He set his eyes on the taller man's bobbing erection rather then what was happening to his own body. It was reddish and the head was a defined purple color. There was something special about knowing that he turned the other man on to that degree. Brian was straight up ignoring himself too. Like this was all about Roger and it didn't even matter if he got off as well. 

That long finger buried itself in his ass and poked at his walls, causing a wail to leave Roger's mouth. It was a new experience to have sounds literally jolted out of him and he loved it. This was just like when Brian had pinched down on his cock and told him to cum; but now he was pressing from the inside. 

All of the sudden, a spot was touched inside of Roger that made him go completely limp. Like a button had been pushed and it made him pliant under Brian's capable hands. It felt so good to be Brian like this; with no control. Brian was so good to him.

The spot was dutifully pressed again and again. It was all Roger could do to just keep mouth open and let the sounds be punched out of him. Brian seemed to like that he couldn't keep an of his sounds in and with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with being slightly inside Roger; he reached down to pump himself. Roger could feel the relief from that aching cock just like it was his own. If he had a more functioning mind he would have liked to be able to just watch Brian jerk himself off.

"Fuck, let it out now baby. Cum all over yourself for me. Spray out from that pretty little cock of yours. Get it everywhere for me." Brian deep throatily growled.

It was with a bit of drool dripping out his mouth and tears making themselves present in his eyes, that he came hard. A desperate cry of the others name was screamed out at what could have been the top of his lungs. 

It was all hazy and dark after that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: We reached the another milestone of 20 chapters! I'm super proud of myself, so I hope you're enjoying the story.

Roger felt like a new person when he came back to himself from that shattering orgasm and hummed contently when he realized he had been cleaned up already. It was nice of Brian to do that for him, even when he had ungraciously lumped onto the bed after having lost his mind. Though, Roger could help but wonder that if he had stayed conscious, would Brian have used his mouth and sucked him clean? Maybe next time he would fight the urge to pass out from the best experience of his life just to see. He licked at his dry lips at the thought of there being a next time. 

Not only that, but Brian was stroking his hair in a way that felt absolutely sinful. Like he was a pretty pet that Brian had for comfort. The nails that slightly racked at his scalp pulled a low groan from his mouth and he saw Brian smile at him. Roger liked that Brian was waiting for him to come back to reality, like it didn't even matter just how long he needed. Brian would still be there in the end. Also, Roger tried mind supplied him with that Brian looked handsome like that. Over top of Roger limp body, with a caring smile on his face. He was appear in that second just how lucky he was that Brian wanted him. 

He looked down and saw Brian's still very much hard cock. It made Roger's mouth water. That was a strange reaction that he never thought would happen to him, but all he wanted right now was to take it into his mouth and make Brian feel appreciated. He deserved the world and Roger wanted desperately to be the one that gave it to him.

He inched towards the man and leaned down to rub his face against his spread leg. Roger whined at the feeling of strong muscle against his cheek and the fact that even though Brian's breath hitched at his movement, he didn't stop stroking Roger's hair. He pressed a light kiss into upper thigh skin and liked how the muscle twitched under him. Brian was kind and just let Roger do as he pleased. Roger was flying high as Brian's good, baby boy. His head supplied him with the joke that baby boys should have something to suck on and it made him giggle aloud.

Brian looked amused at Roger's mood and giggles, but remained silent. Maybe all that growling had hurt his throat. Roger hoped not because he loved Brian's singing voice and wanted to hear it later today at band practice. He wondered briefly at just how much time they had left before they had to leave this bed and the morning behind.

Roger didn't really want to talk about anything, but as Brian cupped his face he realized it might be necessary. "L-let me suck you. I'll- it'll; I wanna try it please." Words were hard and his own voice sounded ruined from his last uncontrolled shout. He had barely noticed how dry his throat was before speaking. Roger licked his lips a bit in frustration; he wanted this to be good for Brian and having a dry throat scraping against his dick probably wasn't going to be that good.

Brian looked both turned on and amusing at Roger, like he knew his inner plight. "Let me get you something to drink baby, you already screamed yourself hoarse for me." Brian suggested while stand up and making his way towards his kitchen area. He looked funny walking with the bobbing hard on, but Roger thought it was the best thing ever. Brian was putting his own pleasure to take care of Roger, and Roger loved him for it.

The water so cool against his dry throat and it helped clear his head a little as well. Roger let Brian settle back next to him on the bed again and draped himself over his body. "Please Bri, let me have you. I wanna suck that large cock. Didn't you say it was hard just for me? Let me have it please." He tried again when setting the cup aside, this time with a much more favorable result.

Brian grip returned to his face and tightened. It was almost funny how much a few begging words empowered him. Like Brian was definitely in charge, but only because Roger let him. A real give and take kind of relationship. It was his turn to give.

Brian relented his grip and moved to rest against the head board of his own tiny bed. He gave a nod and Roger crawled forward on his hands and knees. He had many blow jobs from woman before and had what he liked to think was extensive knowledge of what felt good. After all, Roger knew what he, himself liked and prayed that would help him now. 

Roger settled heavily between Brian's spread legs, enjoying the feeling of being braced by them. He made himself comfortable and wiggled around to find his optimal positioning. He had had girls who squirmed continuously throughout a blow job because they chose an uncomfortable position. That wouldn't be him. 

He wanted to feel cradled and loved as he choked on Brian's large cock. Brian would hopefully continue with that lovely petting to show that he was doing a good job. He cheekily sucked a hickey into the juncture of Brian's thigh and felt the larger man tense above him. This was it then, they were doing this. Brian wanted it just as much as Roger craved it.

He traced the hot package with his fingers first, getting a feel for how the other man felt in the palm of his hand. It was big, and even more intimidating inches away from his face. Yeah, this velvet hardness was going to be down his throat; Roger had never been so sure of anything in his life. His mouth watered at the very thought. He hoped that he could make Brian proud.

What had a single night and morning after, done to everything that Roger once was? It didn't matter in the end, because Brian was gently encouraging him to move forward. He didn't even really need encouragement at that moment, but appreciated it none the less. God, he just hoped he was going to be good at this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Admit it; who was thirstily waiting for a blow job chapter. Oh just me? Damn hard crowd. 
> 
> I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out and decided to make it a two parter. One chapter just seemed like it would be kind of rushed and the boys deserve better. Hope you're enjoying the story!

His lips met the tip of Brian's dick and then the rest was history. Roger sank his mouth over the twitching organ and groaned at the taste. This was so much better then the cooling cum he had swallowed last night. God, today he was going to have it burning hot straight from the source. That thought probably shouldn't have been hot, but Roger twitched anyways. He had always been rather dirty.

He jaw was stretched so wide open that it automatically seemed to ache and Roger loved the feeling. This felt so right in so many ways. He hoped it was nearly as good for Brian as it was for him. 

Brian had a bit of a musky taste, reminding Roger that he had been the only one to shower. It just added to the experience; he fucking loved it. Roger could practically taste their last night session off Brian cock. It was salty like the cum that had been fed to him and stale like he had been sweating in his sleep. This was heaven.

He could smell and taste Brian all around him, invading and keeping him safe. Shielding him from the world with his body. Roger loved the way that he was filled inside and out by this powerful man who was weak to his hands.

A hand caressed the back of his head, reminding him just who he was doing this for. Brian was kind in his slight thrusting movements, helping Roger along his cock. The blond gagged harshly the first time he got too much of it in his mouth and drool dribbled out his mouth. It dropped down his chin and Roger didn't care in the slightest; he liked that this was sloppy. He could tell that Brian liked the wet. He was a good boy for Brian.

Roger looked up to meet Brian's eyes and for once his vision was completely clear. The focus he had an Brian's face in that moment was astounding and it just made everything feel all the more special. That meant he got to see the moment he wrapped his tongue around the heavy shaft and let it sink into the back of his throat. Roger swallowed with his face finally pressed all the way into Brian's neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Brian's shout was absolutely sinful and Roger own tired cock twitched when the hand in his hair pulled harshly. Yes, he liked that. The hand was tight and held him close and still as he tried his best to swallow again. There was no room for a breather as Brian held him down. Thing grew a bit fuzzy as he finally gave in to reflex and choked around the prick blocking his throat. 

Roger eyes burned with tears as he was finally able to pull back and erupted with a heaving cough. He was glad he was naked because his top would have been soaked with spit that had dripped down. This was the best thing ever and he was eager for more, diving back down without prompt. He resumed at a staggering pace and found he liked the little gulping sounds his throat made out of reflex. 

It was suddenly Roger goal to make him do that again as the fingers softened to an inexcusable softness. He bobbed his head twice before hurrying his head again so far down that he was able to wrench he tongue out of his mouth and give a tiny lick to the balls that hit at his chin. The maneuver made him choke a tiny bit but he didn't even mind, to focused on giving all he could to Brian.

Why had he never done this before? He could have been doing this to people all along; what of a waste of his life. Maybe he had just been waiting for a man like Brian to come by and show him what the world was really like. It didn't matter that Roger was throat deep around a cock at that moment, he still blushed red at his thoughts. He felt like a naughty boy, thinking about other men when pleasuring Brian. His ass was already sore from the previous stinging slaps and it was enough to clue him back to what was happening. He kept it all to himself, not wanting to be punished again right now. 

This might be the single best sexual act that he had ever performed in his life. It wasn't even over yet and he was already excited that Brian might let him do it again in the future. He whined at the thought of it. His throat was sore and every time Brian jerked forwards, he gagged like the overdramatized queen he was. Brian was just so big.

The vibration must have sent Brian into his usual talkative mood that had been missing since this started. The words came flying out of his mouth after that, like a pray from his tense lips. 

Roger like that he could recognize what the other was usually like in bed. It made his heart fly at the thought. This was round two after all, things were starting to become familiar. Might even be considered round three with the way he was starting to squirm against the sheets. 

Roger had another erection, and it didn't seem to matter to his sensitive body that he never got it up this fast before. Brian just did things to him and his body reacted in seemingly impossible ways. His untouched erection was ready to blow at the thought of choking on the other's load. 

"Fuck baby, you suck cock like a champ. I can tell how much you like it too. Grind against the sheets for D- for me. Your throat is so fucking soft and wet, you gonna swallow my load princess? Show me just how good you can be." Brian spoke on to attentive ears. Roger hummed appreciation around the large cock and used momentum to burry his face into Brian's pubic hair again. He loved when Brian talked to him.

"Yeah babe, just like that. Choke on my dick, just like I know you want to. Next time we do this I'm gonna hold you still and just fuck that throat of yours. I can wait to hear how ruined you sound after this. Fuck princess, keep those hips moving for Daddy."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Here's the part two of my blow job chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

Brian's words were enticing and perfect in every way. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours that had never happened to Roger before and if anyone had dared to call him princess ever before this; he would have put up his best fight and brawled until one of them was bloody or completely unable to stand. Instead it set off a frenzied motion of his hips.

Roger screamed out as his balls painfully smacked at the bed. It was a bit painful and he kind of wished he was rutting into a soft pillow instead. Especially with how over sensitive and exhausted he was. The head of his cock swept slightly onto the sheets that he had slept on last night as he swallowed and gulped around Brian's cock. His throat made an unintentional glugging sound that drove Brian absolutely crazy. For the first time since they started, Brian pushed up forcefully with his hips. He choked Roger with no remorse and then pulled back so that his cock was a mere teasing sight.

Roger tried to move forward to take the shaft into his mouth again but was denied. "No baby, that's enough of that until you catch your breath. Put those red, swollen lips on my balls instead. Want you to get them nice and fucking wet for me princess. Let me feel that drool drip down them and don't stop grinding against the bed. Fuck, you're such a sight Roger." Brian huffed out, sounding close to the edge.

Roger listened like the good boy he was, dropping down past Brian's cock and slathered his balls instead. He sucked them into his mouth with vigor and relished the soft feel against his abused insides. They were even more musky then the larger man's dick. Roger inhaled deeply, taking in Brian scent. The moment was perfect and he wanted to be able to remember it for weeks to come.

He groaned as his cock got caught up in the sheet below him for a second and caused it to slap upwards against him. Brian took Roger head and pushed it up against his junk so that he had no chance to move away in retaliation for the vibrations. Fuck, Brian felt so powerful against the back of his skull and Roger the feeling of there was nothing he could do against it. 

"You know princess, Daddy's not going to let you go until you spray that little cock all over the sheets. Be a good girl for Daddy."

Roger came instantly. Crying out with tears falling from his eyes as he was pressed up against soft and tender skin. Brian drug his body forward with no mercy and everything was like a chained reaction after that. Roger fell forwards, not even minding that Brian's cock slipped back into his mouth and headed straight for the back of his throat. He gurgled trying to breath as his eyes rolled back into his head and he could feel Brian hiss. Roger was limp, pressing so far into Brian's pubic hair that he was successfully getting it drenched with spit. 

The hiss was the only warning Roger got as Brian filled as throat with warm and salty liquid. Roger treasured the fact that Brian humped forward even farther to lengthen out his orgasm, making him swallow it all down without backing out. The world around Roger was blank and he found that Brian was giving him all he needed to exist. He felt like a good boy, maybe even girl if that what Brian wanted to call him.

Finally, Brian pushed himself off and onto his back in a place that wasn't a wet spot. That must have taken some planning because Roger had made quite the mess of his bed. They giggled together like this was the hundredth time and not the second. It was just so easy to just be with Brian.

When Roger accumulated enough air in his lungs, he inched forwards to Brian and happily pecked his lips. Brian, though he was still out of it, seemed to appreciate the kiss. Roger settled back in position on top of the other, this time happily snuggling into the older man's chest.

Arms snaked around his waist and held him secure. It wasn't sexual anymore; they both seemed pretty tired at this point. That was okay, because Roger was enjoying the press of lips and the little hum that Brian made every time that Roger was the one to initiate a kiss.

They really should both shower, but after two mind shattering orgasms Roger wasn't so sure his legs were going to work. Also, Brian was warm and lounging on top of him seemed to be heaven.

"We should shower." Brian finally stayed with a grin on his face as he lightly tapped at Roger's ass. 

Well, Brian was definitely the one who was in charge, but that didn't mean Roger was going to listen. He didn't want to get up from this encased warm feeling. Instead, he placed a delicate hand on Brian's neck and hummed at him.

It earned him a bit of a harsher smack on the ass and Roger jolted a tiny bit. It hadn't been to any of his sore spots, but if Brian liked spanking this much then he wasn't going to have any skin that wasn't bright red from hand prints. "Don't be a brat baby, I wanna wash your hair." Brian huffed at him. 

When they got out of bed as predicted Roger had unsteady legs, but Brian kept him close. They both laughed at the plight, as Brian physically dragged him toward the destination of a warm shower. It was strange how Roger now felt like talking more then he ever had in his life; but what to say that wouldn't ruin the mood?

"Some of my classmates call me Rainbow because of the way that I dress. It's usually just teasing but, I think I'd like you to call my that occasionally." Roger turned red at his own words. That surely was not what he had meant to say. His voice had been slightly distorted and scratchy; like he had been sucking cock for hours. It hadn't been actually that long, but Brian was surprisingly hard to get off. 

Brian took it all in stride; still grinning wide at him. Roger was beginning to think he might have sucked the man's brain out through his dick. He felt oddly proud. 

"Rainbow huh? I like it, my pretty Rainbow." Brian kissed him again and Roger treasured the moment. Yes, this was the beginning of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of how far I currently have written. I think this is a good end, but don't worry because this is totally going to have a part two!
> 
> In the mean time I will be starting on a Joger fic, that I have half way written. Hope you stick around for that as well.


End file.
